Not hero material
by ProblemChildren
Summary: Out of all the people in the world of Naruto, I just had to be born into Naruto's body. The pariah of Konoha and the opposite of me. Always energetic while I'm calm, a boy while I'm a girl and optimistic while I'm anything but that. Oh well, no one will notice, right?- Anti-hero OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter :**_

_**She wasn't ready!**_

* * *

It was a normal day in Konoha...the people were all smiling broadly in the beautiful sunlight and, oh who the hell am I kidding!? It had been two months since the fourth hokage's death and the villagers were still mourning as they tried to move on from everyone's favorite hokage, well not really everyone, but you get the point.

Sarutobi, previously known as the third Hokage had no choice but to pick up the mantle and retake his position as an active Kage, he honestly was tired of everything but the clan heads had convinced him to do so after telling him that he was the only one who can. That and the fact he loves his village and Jiraya began his spy network

Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's baby daughter had been declared an orphan, not even one day after her birth and was forced, or for better words had no choice to become a vessel for the nine tailed-fox. Her own father had sealed the object of hate into her and requested her to be seen as a hero, but no, the third hokage foolishly let the whole village know that Naruto carried the fox instead of keeping quiet about it and simply say that the fourth had killed the fox. _Smooth move old man_.

So then he was shocked to find that his precious villagers did not see a cute little baby, no they had seen a demon, a monster, a murderer and the devil him, or in this case herself. And to top it all off he had announced that nobody were to reveal the fact that Naruto had the fox inside her, a supposedly S-class secret. _Slick move, really._

He really is old, he should have just told them that Naruto was the fourth's son and keep the fox sealed inside him a secret.

Oh not to mention how irresponsible he is!

He entrusted Naru-chan to a caretaker who had attempted murder on the poor girl and instead of making the caretaker commit _*seppuku _or chop her head off, he had simply remove her from her job and signed her up for therapy.

Had Konoha really entrusted their future to him...?

So back to Naru-chan, obviously no one had wanted her. She was an outcast the moment the hokage announced her as a hero.

Kakashi was fifteen so he couldn't take her, besides it would mess with his mental state.

* * *

At the Hokage's tower, in the middle of a slightly above normal space room stood a crib. In the crib lay Naruto, the daughter of an Uzumaki and a Namikaze, who had just become the leaf village's pariah. Instead of crying or making any baby noises she simply stared blankly at the ceiling, directly at the only source of light that really didn't brighten up the already dark room.

She of course paid no mind to the Anbu's who probably thought her behavior must be odd, but then again those elite ninja's probably didn't even have children. They seriously needed to get some. Simple as that.

Now, don't go thinking that she is a natural sensory or anything like that. Honestly the only reason she knew was because she head the old man order them to guard her. Oh yeah, she figured that she was in the Naruto world, a not so fiction anymore world filled with ninja's and chakra.

She was fairly calm now, after all she did have two months to calm herself down or at least accept her reality. Now she knew what happens when you die, you get stuck in your family favorite anime. Jashin must have been drunk

From the moment she was born and saw Kushina, she knew she was screwed. Or that god likes playing mind games. When the masked man *coughobitocough* had started a game of catch with her as the ball with her father, she honestly wanted to pee herself, but of course the shock had her still. When the fox had tried to kill her, her previous life had flashed before her eyes for the tenth time.

She simply accepted it, or at least understand. Let's just say she didn't want to think about that. The only thing she really wanted to know was whether she was a boy or a girl.

If she was a boy, she would have to learn to go for girls, thus becoming bi

If she was a girl, she would have her own harem, considering Naruto had one without trying.

Her eyes unfocused as she seemingly fell asleep.

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes to see a familiar sight, or at least it was familiar in my previous life. It was something any Naruto fan would recognize, the sight of Naruto's or my mind field.

Without standing or looking back I knew that killer intent, hate filled gaze and just plain negative emotions was glaring at me. The nine-tailed fox or simply known as Kurama, well not really known to the people of this world.

_"_Dare aru anata wa!?" he yelled loudly making me flinch at the killer intent.

It could make me choke, but I had to remain strong. He has the answers to some questions and might be the only being I can confide to, he couldn't betray me since he's stuck with me. I might even release him, this world should experience a bit of tragedy for what they did to him.

So I stood up, with the water at my ankle I turned around to face the nine tailed-fox.

I was currently in my previous body. An almost sixteen year old girl with black hair. Dark blue and red strands framing my face. My brown eyes looking back at the fox blankly trying not to show fear. Trying being the keyword.

"I-I'm Aki...or N-naruto if you w-will! I...d-don't know! I d-died a-and n-now I'm s-stuck i-in this body!" I exclaimed as loud as I could, but sounded like I was whispering loudly

The nine tailed fox narrowed his eyes as he spoke again "What are you talking about?"

My eyes widened in shock betraying me "You speak English!?" I yelled honestly shock at that.

He scoffed "I am superior to you humans, knowing every language there is, is only natural."

Despite myself I went into fan mode "Of course you are Kurama-sama! You're superior to all the other tailed beasts, you can beat them without using half your power!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" he roared making me flinch back

I nervously began messing with my fingers in a Hinata way. Taking a deep breath I answered, "I-it's because I-I'm not f-from t-this world." looking up I regained my confidence "I'm from a world where there are no ninja, chakra doesn't exist...well isn't essential as here and you are a fictional character."

When he narrowed his eyes calmly at me, I felt fear. Fear?...It really is annoying. But I have to conquer my fear. As of now I'm stuck with Kurama being his personal jailer. I sucked in a breath remembering what my father used to tell me 'Being fearless isn't the point, standing up and facing them is'

I looked back at him, showing no hint of discomfort knowing he won't, no he can't harm me.

"I speak the truth Kurama, I know about the future of this world as well." I calmly said

He didn't speak

"I can even provide proof." I offered

He slowly nodded

I took in a deep breath as I began the story of how the tailed beasts were born.

* * *

"STOP!" Kurama yelled

I instantly clamped my mouth shut.

"I believe you" he said in an unconvinced tone probably still in a bit of denial

My mouth twitched up into a small smile.

"Do not think for a second that I will help you change this world's fate or anything." he sneered at me

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Humans that are given a chance to change things would take it, humanity is greedy, selfish and disgusting after all" he elaborated

If I didn't like him, I do now! My mouth formed into a grin. "I agree."

He was surprised by they way his eyes widened and then quickly went back to normal. I was shocked too, I never noticed how Kurama's beliefs were almost the same as mine.

"You always get judged by everything you do , when you do something right it still isn't enough, you only hang out with boys you're called a whore , you only hang out with girls you're considered a lesbian , you can never win an argument against an adult , people always talk behind your back , you don't know who's fake and who's real anymore , people who don't know you calls you fake , you're not allowed to win or lose too much , you're pressured if you stay silent , you're shunned if you talk too much , when you tell the truth no one believes you , when you lie suddenly everyone believes you , you're not allowed to trust people so much or they'll betray you" I explained

He narrowed his eyes at me "You speak as if you aren't human." he said

"I am well aware of the fact that I am human" I calmly spoke

He didn't show any signs of answering so I took in another deep breath. I suppose even my family didn't know how negative I was, I never allowed them to figure me out. I was happy with them, but their views were the same as cannon!Naruto's, while I remained indifferent on the surface defending everyone's belief.

I had a permanent mask on. One that even to my grave I didn't remove, which is probably for the best. So looking at Kurama I let it out

"It's part of our nature to be hypocrites and contradict ourselves , we all hide behind a mask trying their best to either stand out or fit you look around could you honestly tell me that you believe a hundred percent in 'karma'? I'd say no , it doesn't exist. It's a mere thing we humans invented to ease themselves. How about justice? I don't. People say that this world is rotten , I say we are. Look around you , if humans weren't rotten then why do we commit sins?It's part of our nature to sin some sins are bigger though" I explained

He didn't answer

I had one question

"So would it be wrong if I say I no longer have faith nor do I care about others?" I asked

"At least one of you disgusting humans admit it" he said

I shrugged "So Kurama? Doesn't mean I'm any better."

Ignoring me he spoke "That damn Kushina and Minato's original kid had probably been a pain in the ass and would have probably inherited his idiotic parent's personality. That damn 'you know' had driven me crazy for years!"

My eyes widened. At the start Kurama had never spoken so casually with Naruto. Well the original one anyway. But repeating what he said in my head a few mad chuckles escaped my mouth, it soon turned into a loud laughter. I laughed so hard my stomach started to hurt.

"What's so funny!?" he yelled

Whipping away the tears from my eyes I looked at Kurama with a foxy smirk "Oh you're right. He'd always yell believe it! Run around playing pranks on everyone, declaring how he wants to become hokage at least fifty times a day, eating a hundred bowls of ramen per day and wearing a bright orange as his ninja attire"

He stayed silent

Then his eyes focused on me "You...wouldn't do that right?" his voice sounded so desperate

I nodded and he sighed in relief "Believe it!" I yelled

* * *

_**Chapter end**_


	2. The second change

**Inside Naruto's mind**

Kurama sighed as Naruto once again purposely spiked her chakra just to alert the ANBU's. It had become a habit of hers for the last three months after she had begged Kurama to teach her at least that, stating that it was so boring being a kid again. Honestly speaking she confused Kurama, making said fox think she has a personality disorder. One moment she'd be the most negative person ever and the next she'd be as mischievous as a certain red hair.

Kurama thinks that she's doing it just to spite him. Speaking of Naruto or Aki as Kurama knows her by, he still could not really believe the fact that she was reborn here, into a world that she knows to be fictional.

Now, the nine tailed fox knew that there were higher beings that even himself, though he will never admit it, so he idly wondered why Aki of all people was reborn into this supposedly fictional world. Kurama knew that the world he lived in was not fictional and was in fact one of the many realms of existence that there is. But opening one eye to see Aki staring blankly at the ceiling apparently tired of messing with the poor ninja's he sighed, someone brought her soul here.

Sending a soul to another realm is an art that is even more forbidden than the forbidden jutsu's themselves. Even Kurama had limited knowledge of it, the only knowledge coming from his creator.

It irks him that Aki, the sixteen year old now turned into an orphan had knowledge of the future. However her knowledge is not concrete either, for there are other realms of existence that aren't different from this one. Kurama knew that the fictional world that the girl spoke of was from another dimension that was not so different from this one. He knew due to the girl herself telling him that the original Naruto was male.

Now if only she would tell him more so he could deduce which facts were accurate or not.

But the girl had a silver tongue, always avoiding the topic of her previous life with the fox. Kurama was angered at first until the girl had reasoned that she did not pry so neither could he. The only thing she was willing to tell him were her views on life, which were not really different from his.

* * *

_**O**_**utside Naruto's mind**

Naruto inwardly sighed, now she was a negative person but she was a trickster, prankster and loved having fun among everything, but even this had its limits. She would never admit it but she considered biting her tongue out of boredom.

She idly wondered how her family was doing.

Her death had been disturbing to say the least and she'd rather forget it.

So putting those aside she tried focusing on what she knew about the world she's in. Useful information that would benefit her.

_'Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage and my father. He used a powerful seal to seal Kurama inside of me and the seal consumed his soul along with another seal. He was known as the yellow flash due to his speed that even beat the second and his use of space time ninjutsu. He was considered a master in the art of sealing techniques and he was very good in ninjutsu.' _

Kurama was listening intently to her thoughts. Right now he knew they were dead accurate

_'If I remember correctly there was a flee on sight order for when you see him in the battlefield and he was exceptionally good at the body flicker technique. Kushina Uzumaki...she was a master at sealing techniques, knew Mito Uzumaki, was great at using those chakra chains and of course had a nickname...the red habanero or something like that due to her temper. I probably inherited her verbal tic, dattebayo! Damn it...'_

Kurama snorted in amusement, he didn't really mind the girl's verbal tic since she didn't do it often.

_'She wanted to become the first female kage, she came from whirlpool which was destroyed and fell in love with Minato after he rescued her from enemy nin, straight out of a fairy tale'_

Kurama laughed at the last part agreeing with the girl since he too thought of that at first.

_'They both died from Kurama's claw'_

Kurama stopped laughing at that thought, the way she said it was in an indifferent way but Kurama couldn't be sure with this girl

**'So?'**

Kurama did not feel guilty, he had killed so many people. Kushina and Minato were not special in his opinion, he loathed them for sealing him in a mere infant but comparing the hate he felt towards Madara would be like comparing a glass of water and the sea.

He was surprised when Naruto just chuckled.

_'You attacked Konoha because you were being controlled by an Uchiha, the second coming of Madara himself, literally.'_

Kurama was shocked at the information. She knew who controlled him and alluded the identity without giving it away. He cursed the fact that this girl was not easy to trick or would not easily slip unlike Kushina. This girl was kind of like Mito in that aspect, except she didn't outright tell him that she hates him or anything like that. She was indifferent towards him too. Indifferent is still better than unjustly resenting him. Kurama stopped his trail of thoughts, he was not going soft.

_'But then when you were free, you continued attacking.'_

Her tone was not what he expected. She didn't accuse him but instead her tone was filled with understanding.

**'So?'**

He didn't like the way she turned a conversation into a mind game. If he was human he'd have crack under the pressure already. He noted how great her skills would be in politics, gathering information, spying and torturing. The latter part he didn't mind.

_'I don't blame you.'_

There was a stunned silent

_'The village hated you, no humanity hated you from the start simply because you existed, because you were so powerful it was considered a crime. They never bothered understanding you, they never sat down and talk to you so there wouldn't be any misunderstanding. Madara had forced you into a family feud and then Mito sealed you into herself just because the first said that you were too powerful to be left alone. Mito would tell you that you were a monster everyday and restrained you with chains. Kushina did the same not even letting you move freely in her mind. You're just misunderstood.'_

Kurama was shocked

No one had ever seen it that way and no one ever talked to him like an equal, except for the person who created him. And yet here a five month old infant had told him something he thought that humanity would never understand.

_'So you have every right to hate Kushina and Minato for sealing you into me, you just wanted to be free'_

Kurama stayed silent

He wondered if she was the one that his creator spoke of, the person that would one day sit and talk to all of them.

_'Though I'll confess. I am indifferent towards everything. I lost the ability to love when I was twelve. Unlike you who hates everything, I can just think positive or negative. I cannot comprehend emotions.'_

**'Whatever brat'**

* * *

_**Chapter two :**_

_**Change of living arrangements **_

* * *

When Naruto became six months old she was taken to an orphanage. Of course the caretakers hater her dearly, she remained indifferent towards them. Some were even bold enough to try and poison her.

Of course Kurama was generous enough to remove the poison from her system which she was grateful for, albeit the process hurts like a bitch.

It was obvious that the caretakers hated her, the would never give her toys. She was forced to play alone since they didn't want a demon playing with the other kids. She was often fed spoiled milk and other spoiled food, now she knows that her immunity system had a lot of work to do.

When she was injured they didn't tend to her wounds and she was never allowed to play outside

Her clothes had holes and cuts. She only had one shirt and a pair of shorts. No shoes.

She was pale, too skinny, had bags under her eyes from the sleepless nights due to them forcing her to stay up and pick up after her peers. Meaning while everyone else went to sleep at eight she had to get their toys and other things.

They only cleaned her up once a week.

Naruto didn't hide her glare towards them. Her scowl and the silent curses she sent towards them were discreet. Her killer intent was kept in check along with her desire to borrow Kurama's power to destroy the damn one star orphanage. It didn't help that Kurama tried tempting her into doing just that too, much to the former's annoyance and the latter's amusement.

However Naruto's patience would challenge even a high ranking ninja as she never showed her visible hate and annoyance. Instead she opted for a mask just like the old Naruto. The mask was acting like a brat whenever she was near people.

* * *

A week after Naruto turned three she finally snapped.

* * *

It was as stated before a week after her hated birth date. The caretakers had even got a bit touchy with her by slapping her and not even feeding her. She had gone a whole week without eating which greatly effected her mental state.

"Demon!" a kid, only two years older yelled as he kicked her in her stomach making her fall down

Her stamina wasn't the same, she really needed to train. She didn't answer as she brought her hand up and coughed. She looked at her hand which was stained in a red liquid

_Red, bloody red. _

"Oi I'm talking to you!" the kid yelled grabbing her chin length hair and yanked her.

Naruto just stayed silent, the last time she resisted she had been beaten up by her caretakers.

"Why are you even here demon?" another asked

"I am not a demon." she said in an indifferent tone

The kid roughly pushed her forward making the weak Naruto fall face first onto the floor. As she was on the ground the kids surrounded her. Slowly she pushed herself off the ground to look at the group leader.

"Yes you are!" the kid said with an accusing finger

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the kid "Says who?" her hoarse voice asked

"The kind lady!" the kid answered

Naruto scoffed "How well detailed" she said in a voice oozing with sarcasm

Sarcasm which Kurama had rubbed off on her.

"Whatever" Naruto said standing up, her legs felt so weak as she struggled to get up.

However she was not one who showed weakness in front of her foes.

"Tch, you don't belong here!"

"Yeah, you demon girl!"

"Get out!"

"Outcast!"

The kids yelled as she ignored them while walking away

"I bet your parents didn't even want you!" a kid accused

Naruto suddenly stopped.

The kid had a smirk "They probably didn't want a demon like you!"

"They must have hated you."

Naruto took a deep breath as her bangs covered her eyes

"They abandoned you here! They never wanted you!" the oblivious kid yelled

That's when she snapped. For the first time Naruto felt it, emotion. It wasn't sweet like love. It was hate. She realized how she could hate just as strong as she loved. But at that instant the kid touched a sour subject.

Kushina and Minato loved her.

So she convinced herself to ignore the brainless brat.

"Maybe the were demons too! They were monsters just like you" the kid finished

And that's when she truly snapped. Minato and Kushina died protecting this village and the brat dare call them monsters!?

"Say that again" she said looking at the kid with blank eyes

Her voice void of emotions, missing the usual indifference. "Come on. I dare you" she challenged

The six kids looked at each other and nodded

"Your parents were monsters!"

With speed that a three year old, who was sleep deprived and haven't eaten in a week shouldn't have had she ran towards the brat. Her punch aimed towards his jaw, with full force like she learned in her previous life. A satisfying crunch told her that she just broke a tooth or two.

Without waiting for a second she quickly grabbed another kid a kneed him in the stomach. Just when the kid she just kneed fell down another kid tried to kick her only for her to side step and kick him in his manhood. The other three attacked her at the same time and she swiftly did a full house kick or a spinning kid if you will managing to hit the three.

When the three fell back she grabbed one of them and punched him in the stomach making him cough.

"Stop you demon!" the other two stood up again

One ran towards her and she used the other as a shield. When the kid hit the other kid she pushed them down.

Her gaze landed on the only one left, which was the one who started this whole thing.

Her mouth slowly twitched up into a grin "Say it again."

The kid took a step back, his body shaking

"Come on!" Naruto whined

"Y-your..." the kid wisely shut up

"You said my parents were monsters. You called me a monster." Naruto accused walking towards the kid

"So I showed you a monster, happy?" she asked with venom and pushed the boy down

She jumped on the boy's stomach and grabbed his collar.

"Say it again! Fucking say it!" she urged him

The kid peed his pants at the moment

Naruto started punching the kid. Her hair wildly flew with her movements

**'...She inherited Kushina's temper. Or at least her punches.'**

At that moment she didn't know that she would soon receive her nickname that had started by this accident.

* * *

_**Sometimes, the blood rushes to my head, I feel like if I walk away, I'll lose something important**_

_Naruto_

* * *

"Get out you scum!" the caretaker yelled as she pushed Naruto out the door of the orphanage.

Naruto fell on her butt, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"And don't come back!" the woman yelled

Naruto looked up giving the woman a glare which shut her up. She shut the door loudly making Naruto scowl "Gladly, you old hag!" she yelled

Naruto then stood up and dusted her pants.

"I won't come back here ever again, believe it!" she yelled mentally cursing her verbal tic

She would never admit that she actually liked her verbal tic, it made her have a connection with Kushina.

_'It's time to go see the world'_

**'This is just Konoha'**

_'Thanks for that, but this is my first time going outside'_

So Naruto started walking on the empty streets of Konoha. Her pale skin needing the sun while she herself needed food. However she knew that she should find a place with less people as soon as possible.

"Guess we're alone again" she muttered out loud

While walking down the street she felt empty, nothing new there. Taking a deep breath she sung in a low voice, a song she used to hear at least three times a day.

_I walk a lonely road_  
_The only one that I have ever known_  
_Don't know where it goes_  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_

* * *

_**Chapter end!**_


	3. A little kindness

Naruto sighed as she looked around the village. There were shops that she knew and those she didn't making her wonder how much she truly knew about this world. Of course an author can't really give you so much information that you could be all like 'That's the gift shop! That's the drug store! Hey look it's that lady that gives you dango's for free!', no she's stuck with having to figure things out on her own.

_'Joy' _she sarcastically thought with an eye roll

**'How impudent of you, you can't even find your way in a village you supposedly knew to be fictional'**

_'Well thanks, you're really supportive. The only place I really know is...' _

Naruto stopped walking and face-palmed. The only place she knew were the hokage tower which she doesn't plan on visiting, the monument which even an idiot could find and the memorial stone which she was heading to now. She knew Kakashi would not be there considering he was in the ANBU and a captain if she remembers correctly. No free time for him.

* * *

_**Chapter three :**_

**_A little kindness_**

* * *

**'Stop it already' **Kurama snapped at Naruto

Naruto rubbed her stomach "It's not my fault I'm hungry" she muttered out loud

Kurama rolled his eyes and decided to close his eyes so he could sleep.

'Ah he just left me to fend for myself, jerk' Naruto thought with a sigh

Gripping on the ropes of the swing in the park she started swinging. First she did it slowly and then steadily went higher, even higher than most kids would do. She found herself loving the feeling of the wind in her hair.

It had been two days since she left, no, since she was kicked out of the orphanage and forced to fend for herself. Her clothes were dirty and she had to sleep on the streets away from prying eyes. She wondered how nobody had yet to find her and report her to the third.

"Amazing!" a voice exclaimed

Naruto's gaze landed towards a girl that seemed to be around her age looking at her in awe. She grinned at the girl, she always did have a soft spot for kids.

"Don't compliment the monster!" the girl's mother scolded the girl

Naruto scowled as the woman dragged her kid away while glaring at the pariah of the village. Naruto forgot how the Naruto she knew was treated as an outcast and how everyone purposely did underhanded things. Well the last part she figured out when people tried to poison her.

"Hey whiskers!" a girlish voice yelled in panic

Naruto looked forward only for her eyes to widen. She was about to crash into someone!

Well of course she couldn't stop it so she ended up crashing into a girl, who was older than her. Naruto landed on top of the girl with a thud. She winced and brought her hand up to rub her head.

"Ouch..." the two muttered at the same time

Naruto quickly got up from the girl and offered her a hand. She expected the girl to ignore it and was surprised that the girl just reached out for her hand and grasped it. Not showing her shock she pulled the older girl up.

"Thanks..." the older girl muttered

"No," Naruto shook her head "Sorry for crashing into you"

The older girl giggled at that "Oh no problem, I'm used to crash landing!" she joked

Naruto didn't find the joke funny but giggled anyways, this was after all the first time someone had talked to her. She supposed that even though she acts indifferent she is lonely.

The older girl offered Naruto her hand "I'm Ayame"

Naruto reached for the hand idly wondering why that name sounded so familiar "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" she said with a grin, not noticing her verbal tic at the moment when Ayame giggled

Before they could say anything else Naruto's stomach once again growled. She blushed while looking down 'Stupid stomach'

A hand grabbed her wrist and began dragging her.

"W-what are you...?" Naruto asked looking at Ayame who was dragging her

Ayame didn't answer making Naruto narrow her eyes at her.

"Hey what is that demon brat doing with the little girl!?" a harsh whisper said

Naruto then noticed the villagers whispering while glaring at her

_'Their hatred is intense...I...how did Naruto handle it!?' _she thought

At first she thought Naruto was a typical stupid hero that loves everything, but now experiencing what Naruto went through first hand she stood corrected. How did Naruto handle this and remained positive? How could he still love this village even though they treated him like this? Naruto had earned Aki's respect.

Kurama snorted **'Please, these disgusting humans blind hatred does not compare to true hatred.'**

And now Naruto found herself afraid to experience true hatred.

Ayame narrowed her eyes at the villagers, she noticed them glaring and whispered in a low voice "Naruto, why are they glaring?"

Naruto looked at Ayame and shrugged "I don't know, it's been this way ever since I could remember" she answered

Ayame gave a concerned look to which Naruto just grinned "Don't worry! I'm strong so it doesn't bother me, you know!?"

**'That damn 'you know', your mother's genes are out to get me.'**

Naruto rolled her eyes at Kurama.

"We're here" Ayame announced

Naruto looked up to see a familiar stand, wait, this was...Naruto's favorite place to eat!

'What was it called again...San, no Ichiraku ramen!' Naruto thought with a thoughtful frown.

Ayame dragged her inside "I'm back!" she announced

When Ayame's father came out of the back Naruto hid behind Ayame, realizing just how out of her comfort zone she is Ayame smiled in a sisterly way something which Naruto didn't notice yet Teuchi did.

"Hey Ayame, welcome back!", he said with a fatherly grin making Ayame grin as well and then looked behind Ayame to see a familiar blond hair. "Who's your friend?" he asked

Ayame rubbed Naruto's hair with a sisterly smile and gently pushed Naruto forward. Teuchi's eyes widened but then returned to normal. The kid had dirty clother full of holes and cuts, her skin was pale, she was so skinny and her hair looked lifeless. Yet she looked familiar. "Come on, introduce yourself" Ayame urged the girl

The girl looked at Ayame with a scared expression which was removed when Ayame smiled at her, the smile assured her that it will be okay. The girl took a deep breath and looked Teuchi in the eye momentarily surprising Teuchi with her familiar azure eye and the shape of her face. Naruto grinned reminding Teuchi of someone "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

And then it clicked. The village pariah was befriended by his daughter. But Teuchi couldn't care less about her status, he saw the pariah as a hero to the village after all and did not hate her. But Teuchi didn't see the pariah, no, what he saw was a younger female version of the fourth hokage. He then placed the puzzle together, the appearance and verbal tic.

Teuchi grinned _'Yondaime you sly dog. Kushina you had a beautiful child, but the yondaime shouldn't have let you name her, honestly I'm surprised you named her after ramen.' _

"It's nice to meet you Naruto" Teuchi said

The bright smile Naruto gave him was full of happiness and Teuchi didn't blame the kid considering he knew about the treatment she receives.

"Naru's hungry, so I thought she could eat her." Ayame said

Teuchi observed Naruto and nodded. The kid needed a nice meal.

* * *

Naruto stared at the bowl of ramen in front of her. She was drooling as her stomach growled.

"Eat up" Teuchi urged with a kind smile

Ayame who was sitting next to Naruto nodded.

Naruto grabbed her chopsticks and swiftly grabbed some noodle, the action reminding Teuchi of someone with a high status, she slowly brought it to her mouth and cautiously sniffed it making Teuchi frowned at her cautiousness. She opened her mouth and slurped.

"So how long has it been since you've last eaten?" Teuchi curiously asked

Naruto tensed, he was asking her questions. She knew Teuchi wasn't a bad person but she was not a person that would give her trust away that easily.

"I can't remember" she answered

Ayame frowned "Naru..."

"Nine days ago..." Naruto automatically said and widened her eyes. Why did she answer just because of Ayame!?

Teuchi and Ayame were shocked.

"Your parents don't feed you?" Ayame asked

Teuchi sighed as Naruto stopped eating.

"I'm an orphan." she stated

Ayame's eyes widened "I'm sorry...I didn't know"

Naruto snorted at that cliche line, but it was true, she didn't know.

"Don't worry about it. At least..." she trailed off remembering the kid who called her parents monsters.

"Why aren't you at the orphanage?" Teuchi bluntly asked

Naruto looked up at him with an amused smirk. She liked his bluntness, he's no coward unlike the other villagers who sent her hate filled looks or poisoned her. No, this man doesn't do coward.

"I beat up a few kids two days ago and they kicked me out." she bluntly answered

Teuchi gave her a frown of disapproval "Why did you do that?"

"They called my mother and father a monster." she answered with venom

Teuchi stopped. He was torn between scolding her and telling her that violence is not the answer or giving her a thumbs up. But then looking at her he couldn't help but feel proud of her for standing up for herself. He knew the years she spent in the orphanage must have been harsh and she was strong for not snapping. He then gave her a thumbs up making her eyes widen in shock.

"Good job, they _deserved _it.", he grinned at her "Besides they probably needed some sense beaten into them"

"Yeah!" Ayame nodded with a grin

Naruto felt her eyes watered up. Before she could help it the tears started streaming down and she brought her hands up. The father-daughter duo looked at the sobbing girl

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked in concern

"S-sorry, it's just...no one has ever been kind to be before, you know?" she sniffed

Ayame rubbed her hair "Forget about them!"

Naruto smiled at them.

* * *

Soon enough they closed up the place.

"Well thanks for the food!" Naruto grinned as she began walking away only for someone to grab her.

She tilted her head in confusion when Teuchi smiled at her. "You're coming with us"

"Come on!" Ayame exclaimed as she started to drag the too shocked to give a reaction Naruto.

* * *

_**Uchiha's they're always the root of every trouble**_

_Kurama_

* * *

Ayame took off Naruto's clothes while the latter dumbly helped her. When Naruto was naked Ayame helped her get into the tub and then took off her own clothes to join.

"You're so quiet..." Ayame muttered

"I'm just not used to people treating me like this..." Naruto mumbled

Ayame grabbed a bottle of vanilla scented shampoo and began washing Naruto's hair. She ignored the tub water that started getting dirty as she hummed. Her humming was something Naruto felt very comfortable with, reminding her of the flashbacks of when Kushina used to do the same while rubbing her stomach.

_'I'm getting soft...'_

**'Good to see you noticed brat.'**

_'Oh! You noticed too!? I'm shocked!'_

When Ayame was done cleaning Naruto the two stood up and got out of the tub. Ayame grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Then she grabbed another towel and started drying Naruto's hair.

"I like your hair...it's yellow and shines. So take care of it, okay? After all a woman's hair is important!" Ayame grinned as she wrapped the towel around Naruto.

She grabbed the blushing Naruto's hand and dragged her to her room. Her room was average and had a bed in the corner. Next to the bed was a desk. At the other side of the bed stood a drawer and the window. There was a closet close to the bed too. The room was pastel pink and yellow.

Ayame walked over to her closet and started going through her clothes. "Here! These are my old clothes, you can pick the one you want to wear." she said with a smile showing Naruto the old clothes.

Naruto picked the orange shirt and blue short. The orange shirt was a kimono styled shirt. Ayame just wore her pj's and then grabbed a brush. She started brushing Naruto's hair making said person tense. But then Naruto slowly relaxed as Ayame began taming her wild hair.

"Done" Ayame said with a soft smile nudging Naruto in front of a mirror

Naruto's mouth opened and then closed. She brought her hands up and saw the person in the mirror doing the same. "It really is me..." she murmured, her hair was a mix of spiky and straight. Spiky meaning that her bangs that framed her were. She had two side bangs that reached her jaws and the ones that used to cover her eyes were now parted to either the left or the right. Of course the left part was more spiky while the right one was more calm.

The rest of her hair which she noticed reached under her chin but not at her shoulders yet was less spiky than her bangs only spiking up at the end.

"Thank you Ayame..." she said.

Ayame looked at Naruto's wide innocent eyes and hugged the younger girl "You're so cute Naru-chan!" she exclaimed.

Naruto yawned and rubbed her eyes signaling that she's tired.

So Ayame brought her to the bed and the two lay there. They were on their sides facing each other. Naruto had an expressionless face while Ayame had a small smile.

"Good night Naru-chan"

Naruto was already fast asleep, her light snoring could be heard. Ayame smiled and brought up her hand to hold the other girl's hand. Naruto tensed at the contact but then slowly relaxed.

Soon enough Ayame fell asleep too.

Teuchi looked at the two girls with a soft smile "Looks like they're not hungry..." he muttered "Oh well"

* * *

_**Chapter end!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Aki-chan!" a six year old boy with brown hair exclaimed with a pout_

_A small groan escaped from under the white sheets of a small one person bed. The six year old boy frowned at his oldest sibling who was currently being a lazy ass. His oldest sibling was a sixteen year old girl who as you may have noticed is sleeping._

_Today was the sixth of July, the siblings were currently enjoying their summer vacation away from school. The oldest was having fun, but suffice to say the youngest ones were annpyed at her._

_The six year old glared at the red and blue bangs sticking out of the sheets. He then smirked as an idea popped into his mind. He walked out of the room and came back with a bucket of ice cold water._

_His older brother who had black hair and white strands stood behind him shaking his head at the childish antic but his black eyes were filled with amusement clearly enjoying the childishness. Next to him stood an eight year old girl with blond hair and green eyes who was trying hard not to laugh hard, but clearly failing._

_"Jeez Chiharu stop laughing or she'll wake up!" the six year old scolded the eight year old_

_"S-sorry..!" yet she kept laughing_

_"Maa! At this rate she will wake up." he complained again_

_"Isn't that the point Natsu?" the older boy asked_

_"Yukine! Jeez, I hate you some times..." he muttered in annoyance_

_Yukine in turn smirked "I love you too"_

_The three siblings fell silent as the alarm next to their oldest sibling's bed started to ring. Aki groaned a stuck her hand out of the sheets and with practised ease grabbed the alarm and threw it towards her little siblings. "SHUT UP!" she yelled_

_Yukine quickly stepped to the side as Chiharu jumped towards Haru saving him from their sister's aiming range but making the bucket of water fall down._

_Looking at his youngest sibling scowling Yukine's smirk grew into a grin and so did Chiharu._

_The two older and wiser sibing just shook their heads "And that Natsu is why you don't mess with Aki-nee" they spoke at the same time_

_"Just get off of me already!" Natsu exclaimed_

_Chiharu promptly stood up and the three siblings left the room while the youngest was planning revenge and the two oldest were shaking their heads both wondering when the youngest would learn his lesson._

_As they left the room they didn't notice their oldest sibling smiling fondly at them, her brown eyes holding so much love for them. She sighed in content at seeing the three get along as she removed the sheets from herself and got out of bed_

_She stared at the spilled bucket on her floor "Jeez now I have to clean up after those brats" she complained_

* * *

**_Chapter four :_**

**_Exploring the new world!_**

* * *

Naruto's eyes lazily went open as she blinked a few times to adjust to the dark. She felt someone holding onto her hand and frowned in confusion. Then the memories of the events of yesterday appeared in her head.

_'Jeez, I really am getting soft...' _

Kurama snorted **'Glad to see you noticed'**

Naruto hummed as she gently removed her hand from Ayame's grasps. Looking around she noticed just how dark the room was and frowned once again. Sighing she brought her left hand up and concentrated her chakra on it. A blue light filled the dark room making Naruto smirk

_'The last three years of playing with chakra paid off, no wonder I could annoy trained ninja's since the age of six month!'_ she thought in triumph

Of course she knows how to manipulate her chakra and sense other people's chakra, she didn't waste the last three years. But she can only do basic stuff with these things considering she didn't have any scrolls or books to learn from and the fact that she is self taught.

She's a good at sensing chakra but can't really distinguish them. She can only distinguish the difference between civilian, gennin, chuunin and ANBU. Of course thanks to the latter she can notice when someone is hiding their chakra six times out of ten. Of course she was kind of disapointed considering she's been training for three years! She expected to be able to sense ten times out of ten!

A groan escaped Ayame's mouth making Naruto freeze. When she was sure that Ayame wasn't waking up she let out a sigh filled with relief. Looking at the clock she saw that it was four in the morning. Four. In. The. FREAKING MORNING!?

She couldn't help but snort at the irony, in her previous life she would have slept until noon. She sure misses those days...

* * *

_Live a pleasant life in an unpleasant world_

Yukine

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I removed the sheets and got out of bed without looking back at Ayame. I shouldn't worry about her, she has a perfect life already. Nobody hates her while everybody hates me. Suffice to say I am jealous.

'_So this is how jealousy feels like_.' I thought in disgust.

I really hate this feeling, especially since I'm feeling this towards Ayame. She's been kind to me, the demon child of the hidden leaf village said to be the reincarnation of the nine tailed fox.

**'Does she even know?**' Kurama asked

I stayed quiet

**'Fact is she's just like everyone else, once she finds out she'll treat you like the rest. She'll abandon you and treat you like an outcast. This human girl is no different from the rest.'** Kurama stated as a fact

_'No!'_ I instantly denied as I looked back at Ayame _'She wouldn't, she never treated the original Naruto like an outcast.'_ I reasoned

Kurama snorted** 'This isn't a story anymore brat, you are Naruto. You are the pariah of the village so you can just stop acting like it doesn't concern you. This is real life. And in your reality people containing tailed beasts don't get any happy endings and are forced into a life of solitude'**

I stayed silent contemplating about what Kurama said

_'You're right'_

And that fact was true.

It's funny how after three years I finally accept the fact that this is now MY life. Not some fictional world created by someone else, not an anime nor a manga. This was reality. And anything can happen in reality.

I could die. People can use chakra. And one day I know that I will have to become a ninja. It's pretty obvious that the council won't let their ultimate weapon become a normal civilian. The thing is that when I become a ninja I will have to kill. And that is something I'm scared of

I was not by any means a saint in my previous life. I killed two people. But both deaths were a stroke of luck and purely accidental. The only thing I can say was that those two people were after me and my family. They were not innocent.

But as a ninja it doesn't matter whether someone is innocent or not. You have to follow the mission. Maybe one day someone will change that. Someone strong filled with a noble ambition will come along and change the way of the ninja.

And that someone was Naruto.

Keyword : was

I ain't risking my life for a foolishly noble goal!

Ignoring Kurama's laughing I explored Ayame's room still maintaining my light trick. Wonder if this is some sort of legit jutsu. Of course I knew Ayame wasn't going to become a ninja and would instead go to a civilian school but any information I could gain is vital.

Okay Ayame isn't a book type of girl.

Shocking.

I only found two books. One on the hidden leaf village and the other was titled 'How to make friends for dummies'

So suffice to say the least I am a bit annoyed

_'Well I could look on the bright side, at least she's not that useless. She knows how to do hair and is basically a housewife. If I ever need to learn to clean or cook she'll be the first I'll come to'_ I decided with a nod as I left the room and went downstairs

* * *

As I was making my final step downstairs a voice came from behind me "Ah you're awake" making me fall face first on the floor with a squeal of surprise

Rubbing my forehead I looked at Teuchi "Jeez ya scared me!" I complained but then gained my cool with a sigh "Good morning Teuchi-san" I greeted

He chuckled "Just Teuchi, adding san makes me feel old. Good morning Naruto, how are you?"

I stayed silent for awhile

That's the first time someone has ever asked me how I'm doing. Well first time in this lifetime. I slowly nodded "I'm...good" I answered as I got off of the floor

"That's good" he said as he walked downstairs and rubbed my hair. I could practically feel my eyes go open in surprise because of this kind gesture

He really is different from the rest.

"So what are you doing awake at five?" he asked

"I have a hard time sleeping" I answered with a shrug "And what about you Teuchi-san?" I asked looking directly at his eyes

"Well I heard someone going through some books in Ayame's room and woke up. I was about to sleep a bit more until I heard the door open." he then sheepishly smiled "I forgot you were here!"

I shook my head at him "Well ya scared me, dattebayo!" I exclaimed with an accusing finger

"Ah, I'm sorry." he said with a grin making me glare at his cheery attitude "So why were you reading books?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"At the orphanage they didn't let me do anything, I guess I couldn't help myself when I saw those books." I explained

He looked at me with a thoughtful frown and then placed his hand on my shoulder. When I gave him a questioning look he just gave me a smile and started leading me through his house. We passed the kitchen which I remember since they showed me and then entered the living room.

In the middle stood a table and in front of the table there was a tv. The room was more like a traditional Japanese room and there were bookshelves. I looked at Teuchi giving him a confused look.

"Ayame-chan isn't a book girl as you may have noticed, but my wife was." he said and I couldn't help but notice the past tense

They never mentioned anything about Teuchi's wife in the anime. Not that I'm aware of

"She would read romance novels, cooking books, history books and other random junk." he continued

I gave him a blank look "Junk?" I calmly questioned

He nodded still not looking at me "Yep, when it comes to me books that doesn't have anything to do with ramen is junk!" he explained

I rolled my eyes 'I thought that Naruto was the ramen addict'

"Well to me knowledge is important." I stated

He nodded in agreement "Yes, I'm glad you see it the same way I do. Knowledge about ramen is important" and cue the sweat drop

"Speaking of ramen, I have to go make breakfast"

And with that he left

**'...What a simple fool.'**

I nodded in agreement

_'Well thank kami I'm not addicted to ramen.'_

Kurama nodded in agreement

Well time to go book hunting.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was searching through the admittedly interesting books until I heard a thud beside me. Curiously looking down I saw a scroll. I bent down and picked it up.

**Takuto**

"Who's that...?" I wondered out loud

I then opened the scroll and my eyes landed on a fire jutsu. I frowned. Why is this here in Teuchi's home?

"Naruto?"

'Speak of the devil and he shall come' Kurama said with a snort

I turned around to face him seeing that he's as calm as ever "Teuchi-san? Who is Takuto?" I questioned

His eyes landed on the scroll in my hand and I could see him stiffen. His chakra had spiked due to panic and if I concentrate hard enough I could hear his heart beat faster.

"I'm sorry." I simply said realizing that being nosy won't do me any good

He sighed and shook his head "No, that's alright. You didn't do anything wrong." he assured me and then gave me a sad smile "Takuto was my younger brother" he said

My eyes widened.

I didn't know he had a brother!

"W-was...?" I nervously stammered out

He nodded "He passed away"

His eyes were filled with sadness making me guilty.

"How!?" I asked louder than I had intended

He looked taken aback for a second but then regained his composure "He died during the third ninja war"

And now I don't feel guilty anymore. I thought it was because of Kurama but turns out not everyone died thanks to him. But I felt disgusted with myself again. How could I be relieved? His brother died!

"I'm...sorry for your loss" I softly spoke as I closed the scroll

He nodded accepting the phrase he must have heard thousands of times "He was a bright person and a great ninja."

I looked at Teuchi as he began to give another smile filled with sadness "He specialized in close combat and mostly used those fancy fire release techniques. He might have even placed an Uchiha in shame if he was still alive!" he laughed at that part

"How did he...?" I asked

"He died protecting his team." he proudly said with a bit of resentment "What a foolish way to go, but that's to be expected of living as a ninja. I'm glad Ayame chose to live a normal life."

"So...he was a hero" I concluded making him look at me with slightly wide eyes

"Why do you say that?" he questioned

I hummed as I thought of an answer "Well he died for honor, didn't he?" I asked

"That's a foolish way to die" Teuchi bitterly said

I chuckled at that, his bluntness towards a kid is really admirable. "Well what did you want him to do? If he had survived his team would have died and he would be forced to carry the weight and regret of his actions always thinking that he could have saved them. Once you become a sensei, it's your duty to look after your brats no matter until they disown you. It's the same with family" I explained and my thoughts went back to my own little siblings

Teuchi stayed silent and I took a deep breath "Well I guess what I'm trying to say is : maybe dying for honor isn't such a bad thing. Because it's hard to survive and live in misery." I closed my eyes and then opened them again to show Teuchi my eyes filled with admiration towards his brother "Take the fourth for example" he stiffened at that "What if he didn't defeat the demon fox because he didn't have the resolve to die for his village? He died for his village and the whole village sees him as a hero. The same goes for your brother. His old team sees him as their hero whether they like it or not. He died protecting them and had the will of fire."

Teuchi's eyes widened in shock making me smile "So to me, a man who is willing to sacrifice himself for those precious to him couldn't be anything less than a hero."

"The villagers really are idiots...you're not a demon..." he quietly muttered to himself

Of course I heard him but details, details.

"Thanks Naruto, you helped open this old man's eyes. You really are a good kid" he said with a grin as he patted my head

I scowled and fixed my hair again "Even you're a hero, ya know? The two of you fed me, gave me clothes and were kind to me, so you and Ayame are my heroes, believe it!" I cheerfully exclaimed going back to my other persona

Teuchi gave a thoughtful hum and then looked at me "I never really thought about it that way before, but I'm glad you think of us as heroes. Well time for breakfast!" he exclaimed getting rid of the left over tension in the room

I dumbly nodded placing the scroll away and followed him to the kitchen

* * *

"Teuchi-san, not that I'm complaining or anything, but is having ramen really a healthy breakfast?" I questioned

He laughed "Nonsense! Ramen is my specialty, I made this vegetable ramen completely healthy for breakfast. And didn't I already tell you to stop adding 'san' to my name?"

I slowly nodded as I grabbed the chopsticks and dug in not forgetting about my manners

"Naruto?" Teuchi questioned

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"You're in my house, not a fancy restaurant! Eat like you want to!" he encouraged and then quickly added "Besides ramen tastes better when eaten causally"

I rolled my eyes but complied nonetheless

Imagine my surprise when he was right, guess I should never doubt him. He is after all the ramen chef. I shall never doubt his knowledge on ramen ever again.

"Twis...ish...amazing!" I exclaimed as I slurped up the last of the noodle

"See? What did I tell you!?" he laughed

"Seconds please!" I happily exclaimed

He seemed taken aback for some reason but then nodded and filled my bowl again.

"Third please!"

"Fourth please!"

"Fifth please!"

Teuchi laughed "Sorry Naruto but I'm out of ramen"

I gasped in surprise "N-no ramen...?" I questioned as I started to comically cry like a child, oh wait, I am a child. Go figure.

"I created a monster." Teuchi stated

"Yes, yes you did" Ayame nodded

Wait.

"Since when were you here?" I asked

Ayame sweat dropped "Your fourth bowl."

"Oh"

"Aren't you going to be late for school?" Teuchi asked Ayame

And panic ensued

* * *

When Ayame left I felt bored.

"Do you need help with anything Teuchi-san?" I asked

He nodded "Yes. Do me a favor and say my name in a more casual way." he requested in a desperate tone

'He really is desperate gaki, so how about you play a little trick on him?' Kurama asked with a foxy smirk

I gave Teuchi a foxy smile "Okay old man!"

He fell face first to the floor in a comical way as I chuckled. I then got out of the chair and waved "Well thanks letting me sleep here yesterday, I'll see you around!" I happily exclaimed as I ran away towards the door

I left without hearing a reply

After all I'll see them later. Right now I have something else to do!

* * *

_**Chapter end!**_

* * *

_**A/N : Hey there guys! As you may or may not have noticed I replaced the original chapter four with this one since I honestly didn't want Aki to lose her memories. Sorry for the confusion!**_

**_Also thank you to everyone who followed or favorited this story, it really means a lot! _**

**_And to those who reviewed thank you very much, I will take your opinions into consideration. Also sorry for those who's disappointed that Naruto is now a female but I wanted to experiment with the idea of a female Naruto._**

**_However I will be making a story featuring male Naruto sometime this month._**


	5. Enter Sandaime!

"Do you need help with anything Teuchi-san?" I asked

He nodded "Yes. Do me a favor and say my name in a more casual way." he requested in a desperate tone

'He really is desperate gaki, so how about you play a little trick on him?' Kurama asked with a foxy smirk

I gave Teuchi a foxy smile "Okay old man!"

He fell face first to the floor in a comical way as I chuckled. I then got out of the chair and waved "Well thanks letting me sleep here yesterday, I'll see you around!" I happily exclaimed as I ran away towards the door

I left without hearing a reply

After all I'll see them later. Right now I have something else to do!

* * *

_**Chapter five :**_

**_Enter Hiruzen Sarutobi!_**

* * *

"Yosh, I won't let a damn tree beat me, believe it!" Naruto yelled as she ran towards a tree

She managed one step and then fell down on her butt.

Now Kurama knew that this brat knew what she was doing but still, seeing her doing something really stupid really ticked him off! He was the nine tails after all! How could his jailer be so...stupid!?

**'What are you doing?' **he decided to ask just to be sure that the brat really knew what she was doing

_'I'm just working out a theory. In my old world people could run on walls for a short time without chakra, instead it was called parkour. And it's a really good training method in this world, in my opinion'_

**'Parkour?' **Kurama curiously asked, he knew a lot but near nothing of his jailer's previous world. So of course it would be logical to try and reap a few information from her without being too obvious

Naruto nodded as she plopped down on her back deciding to just explain things to Kurama and then continue her training. Staring absently at the clouds she yawned _'The goal is to get from one point to another point in the fastest way possible by using your body and your surroundings.'_

Kurama gave a thoughtful frown, he understood what she was saying and agreed that it was a good training method. But to him it wasn't any different than normal ninja training, only difference is that she isn't using chakra. **'What's the point of it?' **he decided to ask, besides it's not like he wanted to have someone to talk to or anything!

_' Parkour involves seeing one's environment in a new way, and imagining the potentialities for navigating it by movement around, across, through, over and under its features. So it's basically an advanced version of normal ninja training that helps both mind and body.'_

Kurama stayed silent wondering how exactly the girl managed to think ahead like that. He was sure that if it was someone else from this girl's world that they wouldn't think of this and instead just followed the normal ninja training.

**'I guess you're not as idiotic as my previous jailer.' **And that was the closest to a compliment that she'll be getting from him anytime soon

Ignoring the fact that Kurama is just too prideful to ever give her a real compliment she smiled _'Thanks Kurama. Now I have something to ask you, it's about the seal on my stomach'_

Kurama lazily opened one eye to look at Naruto who had just entered her mind field.

"Man I really need to figure out how to change this place, no wonder you're grouchy all the time. This place is a sewage for crying out loud!" she complained

Kurama snorted totally agreeing with his jailer "What do you want, brat?" he asked

Naruto pouted placing her hands on her hip "Come on you don't see me calling you a demon or kyuubi, so stop calling me brat!"

Cue an eye roll

"So anyways I wanted to ask you more about the seal so we can reach an official partnership." she continued

"Partnership!? Ha! Like I would team up with a filthy human like you." Kurama calmly said

Naruto smirked in a way that made Kurama think that she knows something he doesn't

"Well Kurama how about I tell you what your two options are? Right here and right now!" her confident voice echoed through the sewage

"A BRAT LIKE YOU DARES TO SPEAK AS IF WE WERE EQUALS!?" Kurama yelled finally snapping at Naruto. She was tolerable until now when she dares speak to him, the almighty demon fox as if she was superior!

Naruto stared blankly at the cage where Kurama was yelling at her. _'Okay that could have gone better' _she noted with a sigh. "Look Kurama!" she tried but Kurama was too busy yelling at her

Sighing she raised her hands up in defeat _I didn't want to do this. _Water splashed on top of the giant fox making him stop ranting. Holding back a laugh Naruto plucked her smallest finger into her ear with a bored look. "This is my body and my mind Kurama. And unless I want to you aren't in charge here. So listen well since I AM YOUR JAILER, not vice versa." she started

Kurama growled at her as she raised her hand into the stop motion "I am not suggesting that I'm superior to you or anything like that, In fact I know that I would be dead if I ever try and fight you."

Kurama scoffed "Good."

"But," cue a glare from the fox and a foxy smirk from the jailer "As long as," Naruto pointed at the seal placed on the cage "That exists, I'm the boss around here." she began walking towards the cage and stood in front of the seal

She brought her hand up and grabbed the seal making Kurama's eyes widened _Is she planning on removing the seal!? What an idiot! _he thought in glee

"Now the first option is simple, I remove this seal and set you free. You get to have your revenge on this village and become free" she started and Kurama inwardly grinned at the thought of freedom

"But then you'll be an easy target for Madara Uchiha's ultimate plan on conquering the world or better yet becoming the strongest." she finished making Kurama's eyes looked at her

She gave him an innocent smile "Oh, I forgot to tell you didn't I? There's a group led by the second coming of Madara, Obito Uchiha, who's after the tailed beasts. He plans to use you guys to recreate the ten tails and cast an ultimate genjutsu on the whole world to achieve peace."

Kurama growled "What a fool! A damnable Uchiha has the guts to try and use me for his schemes!? I've already been caught once by those disgusting eyes of them and now they think I'll just let them get their own way again!? I'd sooner die than become a pawn in an Uchiha's little game!" he roared with a voice filled with venom

"I agree," Naruto nodded letting go of the seal

Kurama narrowed his eyes at her as she stepped into the cage and walked towards him without any expression on her face. She held her hand out as if waiting for Kurama to take it and shake hands.

"The second option is for us to work together," at this point she smirked and purposely looked Kurama in the eyes, a feet which few were able to accomplish. Add the fact that her eyes were filled with confidence as if knowing Kurama would accept this offer would tell you exactly how big of a feet she just accomplished "And take down that damn Madara once and for all. After we take him down you're free to decide what you want to do. Go on a rampage or live in freedom, I won't stop you"

Looking at her eyes Kurama felt no dark emotions to signify that she's lying, in fact for the first time since he could remember he saw light emotions. Light emotions which he thought doesn't exist anymore, the last time he had seen someone radiating with this was his creator. In her eyes there were no deception like in most humans, only utter honesty and confidence. The former surprising him while the latter annoyed him to no end.

"I accept your offer kit"

* * *

Opening her eyes Naruto let out a sigh of relief 'That went better than I had hoped' she thought with a smile

"Well time to start with chakra control" she decided as she stood up and dusted her pants

_'Okay if I remember correctly the only reason why the original Naruto couldn't get this from the get go was because he had too much chakra, which is obvious! He had the Namikaze and Uzumaki genes after all and to top it off he was a jinchuriki! It's kind of pathetic that Iruka didn't realize this.' _at this point she was shaking her head in disappointment _'Man he really fails as a ninja, no wonder he didn't become a jounin.'_

_'So the point of the tree climbing exercise is to help people have better chakra control and also obviously walk on other surface. I already know how to circulate my chakra and gather them at a specific point. So now comes the hard part which is figuring out exactly how much chakra I should add to the soles of my feet.'_

Looking up at the sky she could feel herself understanding why Shikamaru wanted to have a simple life and not achieve much, even though she wasn't a lazy ass she didn't like too much work.

_'What a drag.'_

"Well no point in waiting around forever, time to start!" she declared while pointing at the tree with a smirk "Prepare to be climbed my Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" she yelled charging towards the tree

In one step she fell down

Tears streamed down her face in a comical way "Now I know how hard it was for Naruto, damn! I thought he just sucked, and now I stood corrected, dattebayo!"

* * *

_Hard work beats natural talent_

**_Rock Lee_**

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third hokage of the hidden leaf village sighed for the tenth time this minute as he rubbed his temples. A poof of smoke appeared in front of his desk signalling the arrival of one of his elite Anbu. A ninja who was skilled enough to graduate at the age of ten and by the time she reached the age of thirteen was promoted to Anbu by the third himself. She's now on her third day as an Anbu.

"Neko report" the third said as he placed his hands on the desk and composed himself

"Naruto Uzumaki appeared to have been kicked out of the orphanage three days ago by the head caretaker. Upon further investigation it was discovered that the reason was due to her beating up a group of kids. The reason for this violent act wasn't questioned and she was unjustly thrown out but it seems that she reacted violently when the ringleader of the group accused her parents of being monsters. Suffice to say the least she reacted rather violently."

The third nodded feeling a bit proud of Naruto and a tint of anger to those oblivious people.

"Where has she been the last three days?" the Hokage asked. He was surprised that Naruto didn't come to him since he made sure that she knew that if there was ever anything he could do for her, he would.

"For the first two days she wandered around the village and avoided the violent civilians fairly well for her age. Of course she didn't eat nor drink. Then on the third day...her chakra signature just vanished and she disappeared. I suspect that maybe she knew that there were ninja following her or maybe it was the work of an outside party. I think the latter is the most realistic and possible situation."

The third nodded in agreement "Do you know where she is now?" he asked in concern

The young anbu found herself smiling at the old man's concern. She didn't lose anyone in the nine tails' attack and respected the girl for carrying a burden like that a little. Of course she couldn't help but feel a bit resent for her, but she was a ninja! She knew that personal emotions weren't welcome in this line of work.

"Yes, my captain located her inside a civilian house owned by the owner of a ramen restaurant named Teuchi. Apparently she was sleeping over there."

"Where is your captain now?"

"He went on another solo mission today"

The third sighed feeling a bit guilty for sending Kakashi to track Naruto, but he knew that Kakashi had to stop living in the past and move on.

"Very well. Get Naruto and bring her here."

* * *

Naruto broke into another sprint and ran five steps on the tree, when she lost her balance she jumped towards the lowest branch holding her hands out and grabbed it. She didn't stop there though! She quickly lifted herself up and ran at the end of the branch while panting and then jumped down landing with a thud on the ground

She smirked _'Take that! I did all that without using chakra, parkour rocks! Although I should work on making less noise and being more stealthy.'_

Standing up she decided to do her last exercise for today.

Concentrating chakra to her feet she ran up ten steps and then fell down with a huge thud.

"I'm beat" she announced out loud

* * *

The anbu looked the sleeping figure in front of her with pitying eyes. Of course it was because Naruto was still so skinny and pale, but hey, at least it's better than yesterday.

She started to approach the sleeping figure without concealing her presence

Big mistake

Naruto jolted awake and stared with sleepy eyes directly at her.

"Hey ninja-san, I didn't see ya there!" she sheepishly laughed while discreetly narrowing her eyes on the new figure "How long have you been here?" she curiously asked

Anbu was taken aback at the cheerfulness of the young girl. Somehow she found herself respecting the girl more for being able to smile so freely despite the burden that she's carrying.

"I just arrived." she said

Naruto inwardly sighed in relief for not being found out but outside she wore a grin "I didn't see you at all, you must be a really awesome ninja!" she exclaimed standing up and placing her hands behind her head "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

"I know who you are" the ninja informed

_'Obviously, you'd have to fail as a ninja if you don't know who I am! After all I'm the infamous pariah' _was Naruto's thoughts

"Eh? Really!?" she exclaimed out loud and then pointed towards the anbu "You must be a stalker!" she exclaimed making Kurama laugh at her mischief side

_'...A stalker? I've been called a lot of things before...but never a stalker.' _Yugao thought with a sweat drop

"N-no, I'm on a mission to take you to the third hokage..." she explained

"Oh, thank goodness" Naruto let out a sigh of relief on the outside while inwardly cackling with Kurama "For a minute there I thought you were a pedophile." she innocently said, but of course Kurama knew that this kid was anything but innocent

_'First a stalker and now a pedophile!? I...have never felt more humiliated in my life. Note to self never go retrieve a kid for the hokage ever again.'_

"No, I just want to take you to the hokage." she explained

"Why does the hokage want to see me?" Naruto curiously asked raising an eyebrow. Of course she knew why but revealing that she knew isn't wise

"I am afraid that I am not allowed to tell you." she replied

"Well okay then, let's go Neko-san!" Naruto grinned _I'm getting my own place, believe it!_

* * *

When Yugao and Naruto appeared in a poof of smoke the latter kept blinking in frustration _'Damn, she did the seals too fast! It's times like these that I wish I had the cheating sharingan.'_

**'Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again. Those eyes are as disgusting as the scums that have them!' **

Naruto rolled her eyes at her partner

"Naruto." a voice said

Naruto looked up already having a plan prepared for this day since a year ago when the third had come to the orphanage to 'take a look at the new generation'.

"OLD MAN!? You didn't tell me that you were the hokage!" she yelled while pointing an accusing finger at him

Hiruzen and the anbu sweat dropped at her while Naruto inwardly smirked in triumph for fooling seasoned ninja's. Man she really should try robbing a bank next.

"Well I thought it was obvious due to my attire," the third said after an awkward cough "But I am sorry for the confusion."

Naruto nodded "Well as an apology gift, you'll treat me to ramen, right!?" she asked in excitement

Hiruzen blinked, for a second he saw Kushina instead of Naruto. Regaining his composure he cocked a curious eyebrow "Ramen?"

Naruto quickly nodded "Ramen is the most amazing food ever! In fact ramen is...

_"THE GOD OF ALL FOOD!" _he heard Kushina's loud voice instead of Naruto's slightly less loud one

He smiled fondly at Naruto "So I've been told." _Do Uzumaki's all love ramen? _he wondered for a second

"So old man, what do you want?" Naruto asked

"Well I heard about your recent circumstance," he began with a frown as Naruto gulped "Why didn't you come to me?"

Naruto sheepishly smiled while rubbing her neck "You're already busy enough as is, so I didn't want to bother you, believe it!"

The anbu found herself respecting Naruto more and more.

"Nonsense, you are part of the village and my job is to look after the village. So Naruto, how about I give you your own place? I'll give you monthly allowance and money for the rent until you can afford it yourself by becoming a ninja." the third offered

Naruto inwardly frowned at the fact that the third himself isn't giving her the option to live as a civilian.

"Yosh!" she exclaimed out loud "Thank you very much for your kind offer old man!" she bowed in respect deciding that her version of Naruto won't be calling the third hokage-sama either.

The third smiled fondly at her "Good, I'll have my anbu escort you herself. Neko take off your mask."

"Hai Hokage-sama"

It took Naruto all she had not to widen her eyes in realization.

* * *

_**Chapter end!**_


	6. Enter Uzuki Yugao!

Naruto stared at the thirteen year old girl in front of her. The female with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick was the same as the one from the show despite the fact that the young girl didn't have a sword with her at the moment.

_'Yugao Uzuki.'_

**What's so special about her?**

_I really need to figure out a way to share my old memories with you. But back to this girl, I thought she would be joining the anbu in a much later date! This messes with the flow of my thinking! What should I do now!?_

**Stop panicking **Kurama hissed in a commanding tone making Naruto stop having too many thoughts at the same time **Look Kit just think about the stuff you know about her and use it to your advantage!**

_Right, thanks Kurama you're a big help. _

Kurama was stunned, no human had ever thanked him like this before. Yet Naruto makes it a point to thank him for the smallest things ever, she really is a confusing human girl. Kurama scoffed ** Just get on with it.**

_Yugao Uzuki a member of the anbu. She was Hayate's, a ninja who was killed at the start of the series, lover. As far as I know she isn't really that important and not much is known about her. Except that she was Hayate's lover and that he taught her how to use a sword._

Naruto glanced at the back of Yugao and to her surprise didn't see a sword _So she didn't start training with Hayate yet. Meaning she hasn't found her personal goal or devotion yet, I could use that to my advantage_

"Naruto?" the third asked breaking Naruto from her thoughts

Naruto blinked realizing she was staring at her escort. She blushed in embarrassment and sheepishly rubbed her neck "S-sorry for staring miss! It's just that,uh, you're so pretty, believe it!" she exclaimed purposely adding her verbal tic knowing it would erase the third's worried look

Now it was Yugao's turn to blush. She had never received a compliment on her looks before, only on her skills as a ninja. So naturally she would be happy to receive one, she is after all a girl! A girl would be happy to receive compliments on their looks.

"T-thank you Naruto, my name is Yugao Uzuki." she introduced herself politely with a curt nod

"That's a pretty name, it suits you Yugao-san! After all you're as pretty as the moon!" Naruto cheekily grinned knowing that she's pressing the right buttons

Anymore compliments and Yugao would lose it!

The third was silently laughing as Naruto kept complimenting Yugao making the latter blush redder each time.

* * *

_**Chapter six : **_

_**Enter Yugao Uzuki!**_

* * *

"Where is it!?" Naruto panicked while tossing around the sheets on her old bed at the orphanage

Yugao had brought her here to grab her old stuff, which she soon discovered was only three items. One old picture book which was missing half the pages, a torn blue ribbon and the thing that she's currently looking for.

"Naruto? What exactly are you looking for? Perhaps I could help?" Yugao offered feeling a sense of obligation towards Kushina's daughter

Naruto blinked the tears that were forming away mentally scolding herself for being so childish, but, she argued, it was her favorite thing in this whole orphanage! Glancing around her bed ignoring Yugao, actually not even knowing she was there she spotted something green at the end of the bed. Her mouth broke into a wide smile for she had found it, her beloved treasure...

"Gama-chan!" she happily exclaimed grabbing her green toad wallet

Yugao sweat dropped wondering why exactly something like that could hold sentimental value and decided to voice this out loud "Um, I don't understand. How could that be important to you?" she questioned

Abruptly Naruto's smile went away and her face was blank. "I don't expect you to understand, after all you have a family and people who care for you so holding on to a toy wallet would seem idiotic,ne?" she asked in an icy tone and then looked at her escort with cold blue eyes

Yugao honestly didn't know what triggered that but she had a soft spot for kids and felt guilty instantly. "Y-you're...r-right, I'm s-sorry." she stuttered out

Naruto gave her a blank look and then grinned "Fooled ya!" she then clutched her sides and started laughing, which oddly looked like a dying fish "Your face was priceless!" she laughed while clutching her stomach

Yugao scowled "That wasn't very nice." she scolded

_Fooled ya again._

Swiping away the tear Naruto sheepishly smiled "Lighten up Yugao-san, I thought a ninja wouldn't be so emotional!"

And Yugao now felt herself being a disgrace to ninja.

"But as an apology I guess I could share my little secret with you about why Gama-chan is so important to me," Naruto innocently smiled as Yugao looked up eyes brimming with curiosity "But, pinky promise that you won't tell anyone!" she childishly exclaimed knowing that adults were suckers for this type of stuff

Yugao simply nodded and the two did the pinky promise ceremony.

"You see, I had Gama-chan ever since I could remember! So he must have been a gift from my family, I guess that's why he's so important!" Naruto innocently shared

**You're a liar of the highest order, you already know that the wallet was a gift from the old pervert.**

_Hey, not my fault I remember almost everything since I was born!_

Yugao gave the wallet a thoughtful frown "I see, that's nice." she mentally noted to ask the hokage about the wallet, curiosity seemed to be the reason her anbu codename was neko

* * *

Naruto almost grinned at the familiar door, any Narutard would know that this was one of the rooms in the apartment complex that Naruto lived in.

"I already filled the place with furniture and other stuff including a tv." Yugao informed as she opened the door

Naruto looked at the woman who smiled in satisfaction with a grin as she ran towards her escort and gave said person a hug "Thank you so much big sis!"

Yugao stiffened. She...felt herself grinning despite herself as she rubbed Naruto's hair "No problem!" she said with a smile glad that she managed to make the younger girl happy

Naruto grinned like the sly fox she is and then released Yugao. She entered her place which was an exact replica of Naruto's, only more clean. She had stars in her eyes when she remembered that this will be her place and she's the boss of her own place!

"You'll receive a monthly allowance to pay for your rent and necessities until you can afford it yourself." Yugao reminded the girl

Naruto nodded showing that she understood.

**This place isn't so great, even Kushina and Minato's dump was larger than this! These impudent humans are fools for providing ME with this garbage of a home!**

_Now Kurama, beggars can't be choosers. Besides you'll get your revenge when I set you free_

**Hmph! **

"Now then," Yugao began as she held out her hand for Naruto "How about we go shopping?"

* * *

Yugao sighed as another villager refused to let Naruto inside. Seriously, do they expect to keep the fact that Naruto is the nine tails jailer with the way they're treating her? Because honestly this is just idiotic

Glancing at Naruto's blank face she grew a bit worried. After all unlike the other fools she knew that Naruto was a ticking bomb

No, Naruto was a landmine. And everyone keeps stepping on the landmine. Eventually they'll pay the price.

"Yugao-san?" Naruto questioned, her face no longer blank but just worried

Yugao sighed as she led Naruto to another shop, this time one that can't refuse her.

* * *

"No, get her out of here!" a young woman wearing a plain yellow kimono exclaimed. She had brown hair and brown eyes

Yugao sighed "Miss?" she said earning her attention

The young woman abruptly stopped "Y-..Yugao-san!" she exclaimed finally recognizing the anbu

Yugao placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder "She's with me, hokage-sama's orders were to get her suitable clothes."

The young woman stuttered out an apology and allowed Naruto who was unimpressed inside

_Damn villagers_

_I really hate you guys_

**The offer of removing the seal still stands **

Naruto glanced at the woman who was not hiding her hate filled glare

_I'm seriously considering that. But I don't wanna die and two it won't benefit us. After all we need this village's devotion for our plans. In order to achieve that...I shall play the fool._

So Naruto flashed a big smile at the young woman who blinked in surprise.

* * *

"Report" the third said placing his pipe in his mouth

Yugao was on her knees in a bow, the standard way of an anbu.

"Naruto Uzumaki's behavior is just like any other child's. She seems to be seeking out attention by her loud tone and extremely childish behavior." she started

"I see" the old kage said

"However, I believe this all to be an act." Yugao said taking a deep breath "I believe that her happy-go-lucky persona is a mask. Underneath the mask there are a lot of suspicions as to her true persona."

"What are your suspicions?" the old kage asked in concern for the blond girl

"I believe that underneath the mask lies a quiet kid or a lazy one or other possibilities" the young anbu concluded

Sarutobi nodded all the while thinking about how old he's getting for this. Then he looked at Yugao and gave an amused smile.

"Neko from now on try and communicate with little Naruto in your free time, consider this a favor. For now you are dismissed." he said and the anbu nodded but just before she was about to leave the old man said "Also the hair ornament suits you"

"Excuse me?" she asked in confusion

The old man pointed up her left ear and she searched there. When she felt something she grabbed it and inspected the item only to find a white rose hair pin. She frowned. _Where did this come from?_

Then she recalled buying something like this for Naruto.

Sighing she pocketed the item knowing full well that carrying personal items while on duty is not recommended in this line of work. Nonetheless she gave a curt nod to the old man and left for home.

* * *

Naruto looked around her place in glee

**You're acting as if you've been given a castle. **Kurama said with an eye roll

Naruto just smiled _No, not yet at least. For now I've been given a place where I can train without worrying if someone catches me. After all who would want to live near the nine tailed demon's whore? _

Kurama scoffed in agreement

But then Naruto frowned _But seriously, allowing a three year old kid to live by herself? what kind of person does that!?_

Kurama cackled in laughter **The hidden leaf village is full of fools!**

Naruto nodded in agreement as she jumped in bed. _Now then Kurama, I already shared a lot of information with you so now how about you tell me a few things I want to know._

Kurama stayed silent silently allowing Naruto to continue

_First off I want to know more about you and your siblings if that's alright. Then I want to know if it's true that I have fire release thanks to you. And lastly I want to know if Mito Uzumaki left anything behind._

Opening her eyes Naruto found herself once again in the sewage. The water being at least ankle length and broken pipes releasing smoke everywhere. Sighing she turned around to see Kurama who had his eyes closed. She walked over to him and entered the cage. She plopped down next to his paw using it as a pillow

"Damn, did someone ever tell you you're soft?" Naruto asked, her three year old voice sounding high pitched

"This is actually a first even for me." Kurama honestly admitted

"Ah, then it's an honor for me to be the first to compliment your fur" Naruto cheekily said

Ignoring her Kurama spoke "What do you want to know about the tailed beasts?" he asked

Naruto hummed in thought "There's one specific thing I want to know, it's about your telepathic ability. Assuming that the others also have it, would it work? It would be an advantage if we prevent Madara from powering up with the others."

Kurama scoffed "If it comes down to that I can take them down myself. As for your question, the seal your daddy dearest placed prevents it."

Naruto clicked her tongue in annoyance

"As for your other question yes, thanks to me you have a strong affinity for both wind and fire. Your main affinity will most likely be wind considering both your parents had a wind affinity. Fire would be your second and water might become your third depending on which affinity your 'Aki' persona has." Kurama patiently explained

"Aki persona? You're making it sound like it's fake." Naruto said with a pout "So since the Aki part of me still exist I have a high spiritual energy, well for my age at least and thanks to you I have a high energy too. But the Aki part of me still concerns me a bit...I'll have to think of it later. Back to the issue at hand, does wind and fire create something else?" she questioned

Kurama thought about it for a moment "It's rumored that the two creates the scorch release, and as you may have guessed the rumor is true."

Naruto nodded "Yeah, considering you're living proof." she chuckled

"As for the Mito related question, do you know if she left behind any scrolls? She was the one who taught Kushina, right?" Naruto questioned

Kurama scoffed in disinterest "The old hag left behind everything for the tomato brat, that's all I know."

"Oh, well looks like I'll have to get my hands on those scrolls one way or another. I just hope they still exist" Naruto tiredly said "I have my work cut out for me...this is all turning into such a drag."

Kurama couldn't agree more.

"And you know what's worse? I have to save the damn world which I hate thanks to that troublesome Uchiha" Kurama spat out in anger

"I hear ya, the higher beings really like screwing around,huh? After all..the two of us aren't hero material. Heck if I had to choose, I'd try and take over the world myself for the heck of it!"

* * *

Yugao was walking on the streets as the sun went down. Her thoughts occupying the conversation she had with her parents.

She was pissed

_A marriage interview? No! I refuse to be a perfect housewife, I'm a ninja! _

Her parents had offered a marriage interview. Her mother wanted her to be happy and settle down to live a peaceful life and maybe have a few children while her father blatantly told her that she would do better as a housewife instead of a ninja.

_I'm not a failure as a ninja...right?_

A thud on the ground earned her attention. The white rose pin that Naruto gave her had fallen. She took a calming breath and picked it up deciding to return it to Naruto.

* * *

Yugao knocked on the door.

She heard a loud thud and wondered if she had woken the blond up, if only she knew that Naruto was practicing her shitty chakra control by walking up the walls. She heard footsteps nearing the door.

And then the door went open for her to see Naruto wearing her pj's. With a fake yawn to stall Naruto glanced at Yugao already forming a few plans in her head.

"Yugao-san...?" she asked and her eyes landed on the rose pin. Grinning she grabbed Yugao by the wrist and dragged her inside.

She left Yugao sitting on a chair and came back with a black rose pin herself "I'm glad you still have it! See?" she asked placing attention on the black rose pin "We match" she happily chirped

Yugao gulped and nodded not having the heart to tell Naruto that she wanted to return it, instead she placed it in her hair "I just wanted to say thanks." she said

Naruto nodded "Un!" she snickered in her mind for sounding like Deidara "Glad you like it." she said just as a strand of her hair fell and cover her left eye

When she pouted the purple haired anbu chuckled and decided to braid her hair.

"Wow, you're good with your hands!" Naruto complimented

Yugao froze _Is this why my parents think I'm a housewife!?_

"But I bet you are even better with a kunai, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed

Yugao blinked "You think so?" she asked

Naruto nodded "After all you're an anbu, so you're a strong ninja, right?" she asked facing Yugao

Yugao thought about it for a moment

_Am I strong? Well I am anbu...I could probably beat any genin and chuunin in this village! I could even take on a few jounin._

"Yes. I'm strong." Yugao said with a smile gracing her features

Naruto gaped "Your name really suits you big sis, so you should smile often!" she encouraged

Yugao blushed at the compliment, but she got used to the complimenting Naruto. "Thank you."

Naruto nodded "Also I think it would be cool if you buy a sword!" she exclaimed

Yugao hummed and placed her hand on her chin in thought. She had to admit that swords are cool.

"I'll think about it" she said as she flicked Naruto's forehead

Naruto grabbed her forehead with a pout

"Time for bed Naru, I'll see you around" and with that she shunshin away

Too bad she didn't know that Naruto would spend the whole night training.

* * *

_**Chapter end!**_

* * *

_**Special thanks to everyone who followed and favorited my story! **_

* * *

_**Guest : **Don't worry she's still Aki_

**kurove :** _Thanks!_

**Nargus :** _No, in this fic Naruto is a girl. Sorry for the confusion!_

**nymphomaniac ****: **_She seems stupid because most of the stuff (history, geography) is different in the Naru-verse, but since she's not book smart yet she's street smart making others not think of the fact that she's playing dumb. Honestly Aki/Naruto is a sly fox! :)_

**xxKissDaxx **_Thank you!_


	7. The cunning fox

Naruto sat on her bed in a meditating position. She was furrowing her brows together trying to get a better feel at her chakra, she's been practicing this for a whole year ever since she was two years old. She found out that meditating really helps with molding chakra, but right now she's trying to activate her chakra coils.

_Peaceful thoughts. Stabbing Kabuto in the heart, gouge his eyes out, mince his tongue, massage his stomach with needles, crush his lungs and step on his bones. _

A small smile graced her features as she imagined torturing Kabuto. Don't get her wrong she likes his character, if he ever had one!

_Chain Orochimaru down and experimenting on him, see if he likes it. Then summon about a dozen snakes to bite him, see if he likes it. Afterwards crush his body with a bolder, burn him and seal his ashes away in a scroll. Seal the scroll in another scroll and then seal that scroll in another scroll, repeat this about a hundred times and then throw the scroll away in the sea._

Naruto nodded to herself at the thought, she hates snakes after all. Poor Orochimaru, if he was something else she would have joined forces with him. But alas he's a snake lover and Naruto's a snake hater, those two don't mix. Especially since Naruto's father stole the position of the fourth hokage from the snake.

Kurama snorted at Naruto's peaceful thoughts. He would enjoy seeing those things come true but for now settled on silently laughing at Naruto's imagination. **Let's not forget about Madara...**

_I actually don't mind him that much, but seeing as we're partners I will have to bring myself to hate him. Damn Uchiha...I'll pin him to the wall with a few blades and place a seal on him. The seal will make him look younger and then I'll bring all the fangirls to him..._

Kurama howled in laughter as he imagined the great Mada Uchiha being raped by fangirls!

* * *

_**Chapter seven :**_

**Ayame's decision **

**The cunning autumn fox**

* * *

It's been a month since Naruto began living alone and two weeks since she managed to activate her coils. It took a lot of work for her considering her mind kept wondering back to torturing every character in this world.

Then Kurama suggested she try meditating at a spot she'd feel comfy at. It worked. Naruto meditated under a tree in autumn, if it weren't autumn she'd never be able to activate her coils. After she activated her coils she tried the leaf concentrating exercise. It's really hard for her considering she has massive chakra reserves, she can only do the exercise for about five seconds. Worse than cannon!Naruto.

So here she is, sitting at Ichiraku's while Ayame dotes on her. She'd never admit it out loud, but she liked when the older girl doted on her.

"Now what should I do with your hair today..?" Ayame asked herself

Naruto shrugged as Teuchi smiled fondly at the two girls.

Ayame snapped her fingers indicating that she now knew what she wants to do with Naruto's hair.

"Have mercy..." Naruto said with a sigh

Ignoring the younger always complaining girl Ayame started brushing her hair. Naruto remained tensed but then slowly relaxed as Ayame began humming. Parting Naruto's hair in two she began placing them in pig tails. When that done she braided the strands in Naruto's bangs.

This took a total of three minutes.

_She's skilled! If it was me it would take ten minutes!_

**Well you are clumsy**

"Two orders of miso ramen" Teuchi said with a grin placing said orders down in front of the two girls

"Thanks for the meal!" the two girls exclaimed as they dug in

Both ate gracefully until Naruto decided to screw etiquette and eat like a hungry animal. Of course she admits that she is really hungry, she's been eating barely enough so she could save money.

After eating three more bowls Naruto sighed in content, man she can't say no to ramen. Now she knows how Naruto was a ramen maniac, when it comes to ramen you can't get tired! She's sorry she ever found ramen disgusting.

* * *

"Hey Naruto?" Ayame asked

"Hmm?" said person answered

"Why do you have a leaf on your head?"

* * *

After explaining to Ayame what the leaf exercise is Ayame decided to try it. Teuchi gave a horrified face until Ayame assured her that she would try it just for fun.

_If I ever want something...I'll just tell dad I'll become a ninja if he doesn't comply _Ayame thought with a wicked smile

Naruto also smirked. _Man I didn't expect Ayame to be so sly, guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover._

Ayame placed a leaf on her forehead. She concentrated her chakra and viola it worked. What a surprise.

"Hey this is so easy!" she chirped

Naruto wanted to glare at the girl for completing the exercise in barely ten seconds! But then she thought

_How can Ayame do it? She's a civilian so she has low chakra reserves...meaning..it's easier to control. But still it would have taken her at least five minutes to do it. Who else can do something like this on the first try? _

Staring at the leaf on Ayame's forehead she was reminded of trees.

_That's right. Sakura could do it on her first try when she tried the tree climbing exercise. Sakura could do it because not only did she have less chakra which makes it easier but also because...she had perfect chakra control._

"Ayame you're amazing, you know?" Naruto asked with her trademark verbal tic

Ayame titled her head in confusion knowing full well that when Naruto uses her other verbal tic (you know) it means she was thinking of something.

"You have near perfect chakra control!" Naruto said as if it was obvious making the father daughter duo's eyes widened in shock "If you ever need more money you should try going to the hospital, get a part time job as a medic-nin." she suggested

The father-daughter duo took the information in and then the daughter protested "But I don't want to be a ninja"

Naruto hummed "Who said anything about becoming a ninja?" she asked

**You did moron, about five seconds ago.**

_Shhh and lemme talk fluffy_

Blocking Kurama out she continued "You can be a civilian nurse. Just working on the civilians brings good money and if you want a challenge you can take on gennins too. You don't need to fight or kill. Just heal your patients!"

Before Teuchi could protest Ayame spoke "A nurse, huh?"

Naruto nodded "I can even talk to the old man about it!" she offered

The eight year old girl thought for a bit "I'll think about it..." she said

Naruto nodded and jumped off the seat "Well let me know when you decide."

* * *

**Why did you do that? **Kurama finally asked as Naruto arrived in the middle of a forest

Naruto started gathering leaves as she answered _It benefits us._

Kurama scoffed **Influencing an eight year old into becoming a medic? **he asked making it sound like a dumb thing

Placing the leaves together Naruto shook her head fondly at Kurama. He really grows on you, you know? Try not growing attached to someone that's been with you since day one of your reborn.

_Aside from having a personal nurse? She could gather information from the hospital for us, especially when Kabuto's a soon to be spy for the snake. Not only that but I could learn some medical jutsu that doesn't require perfect chakra control and learn more about herbs, poison, medicines, the human body, tenketsu points and cures. _

Kurama thought about it and grunted **Guess you're not that much of a moron**

Naruto gave a bow and a wink _I am a cunning person indeed, I would say I'm as sly as a fox..._

Kurama snorted at the pun **You're going to continue with the pathetic exercise?**

Naruto nodded _Yeah, but I've figured out how to complete it by adjusting it specifically for me. _

Kurama stayed silent and Naruto took it as him being too proud to ask what so she continued _I have too much chakra, so what if instead of concentrating on only my forehead and a single leaf, I concentrate on my whole body and a bunch of leaves? Since the exercise is made for academy students who have low reserves I have to adjust it to me who have a large chakra reserve that's at least med gennin _

**Guess not all humans lack common sense... **Kurama complimented in his own way

_What a tsundere _Naruto thought as she shook her head

* * *

**First person POV - Ayame**

I watched as Naruto nonchalantly walked away as if she didn't just offer me a life changing offer. I looked back at dad who gave me a concerned and worried look.

"What should I do?" I asked

Dad thought about it for a bit and then sighed "It's not my decision sweetie, it's yours. You're old enough to decide for yourself, personally I want to forbid you from taking of her offer but if it's true that you won't be in danger or scarred I can accept it." he softly spoke and then went back to making ramen

Sighing I looked down at my half finished bowl.

_"You have near perfect chakra control!"_

Is it really that special? Does having near perfect control make me unique? I grabbed my pair of chopsticks and started eating the noodles.

A nurse...

Me?

Helping people?

It sounds good...but what if I let them down?

_"You can be a civilian nurse. Just working on the civilians brings good money and if you want a challenge you can take on gennins too. You don't need to fight or kill. Just heal your patients!"_

* * *

**First person POV - Naruto!**

_Well what would you know, it actually works! _I thought in glee

Stopping the exercise I allowed the leaves to fall down.

_Now that I think about it, we don't know much about each other Kura-chan._

**Don't call me that**

_You hate nicknames? _

**I don't mind them, this is just degrading**

_Oh. Well let's play ask each other three questions! I'll go first. Which one of your siblings do you hate the most?_

**Shukaku. That arrogant bastard with his 'ultimate defense', my ass! I could take it down with a swipe of my paw. **He grumbled **What's your world like?**

_It's filled with ninja's _Naruto deadpanned and Kurama cursed realizing that he should be more specific. Not his fault, he usually doesn't play games. _Which do you hate more, Mito or Kushina._

**Mito. What's the world from your PREVIOUS LIFE like?**

Naruto chuckled _Like I already told you chakra, ninja and all those shit doesn't really exist. Ninja did, but that was more in the past and they didn't use chakra. I lived in a more modern time. Instead of wars people strove in politics. We had advanced technology compared to here. Here there's only television, dvd, handheld games and a few other things. Compared to in my previous world those stuff are ancient. Instead of training kids to be killers we went to school until the age of twenty and studied for our chosen careers. After that just make money and have a family._

Kurama was stunned. If it weren't for the sincerity and longing in Naruto's voice he'd thought that world like that is impossible. He would like to see that world, but of course he wouldn't admit that

_You can take a turn and ask, I still haven't come up with another question._

**How did you die?**

_I threw myself into screeching hot fire. No I didn't have a death wish, it just happened. _

Kurama snorted not believing that

_So Kurama here's my question..._

* * *

**First person POV - Ayame**

"Dad?" I asked

Dad looked at me giving me his attention

Taking a deep breath I said "I want to become a nurse."

He sighed and patted my head "I knew you would choose that...you always did want to make people happy, that's why you help me out here..."

"Hmm I'm not done speaking" I said and he looked at me in confusion "I want to study to become a nurse but while I'm still at school I'll be working here! Then when I finish school I'll work here in the morning and maybe in the evening. Afternoon I'll work at a hospital"

Dad's face broke out into a big smile.

He didn't say anything

But I could see that he was proud of me.

"You grew up so fast, you're mother would have been proud of you." he said with a small smile and then grinned "Go get Naruto kiddo and make me proud!" he said gently pushing me

I nodded with a grin and made my way towards Naruto.

I knew that she would be at her secret spot in the forest since she always goes there when she doesn't go home. Running I continued on my way, the smile never leaving my face.

* * *

I saw Naruto climbing a tree.

Without using her hands.

"Naruto!?" I exclaimed in shock

She jumped off and looked at me in confusion. "I'm training, is there something you need?" she asked

I sighed in relief, she almost gave me a heart attack!

"Yes, I thought about what you asked and decided that yes, I really want to become a medic." I said

Her face broke out into the brightest smile ever, I could swear I see a bit of triumph in the smile but shrugged it off as she tackled me to the ground in a hug

* * *

**Location : Hokage's office**

**First person POV- Naruto**

"Hey old man!" I happily chirped as I opened the door so casually you'd think it's my place

The ninja's who were guarding did not seem amused but the third chuckled placing his paperwork down giving me his full attention as I entered his office.

"Hello Naruto, what brings you here?" he asked

Grinning at him I made my way over to him and held my hands out. Getting the hint he grabbed me and placed me on his lap. While I was doing this I tried to sense around to see if I could sense the ANBU, but alas I'm not that skilled yet.

"So old man I wanted to ask ya something" I said purposely not using more complicated words. It was suspicious enough that I could speak more fluently than normal three year old

"What may that be?" he patiently asked

Gotta love the patience

Patience is a virtue, too bad I don't have that virtue at the best of times.

"Remember my friend Ayame?" I asked

He paused to think a bit but then nodded "Yes, what about her?"

"You see she wants to be nurse! Not a ninja one though. I told her that I'd ask for her if that's allowed." I explained purposely leaving out the part about chakra considering the old man doesn't know how much I know about chakra

"Ah, I see." he said

I nodded "So? I thought it would be good since the more nurses the better, right? And then the ninja nurses can focus on the ninja people" I said using a stupidly low vocabulary

He seemed to think about what I said for a moment "Very well, I'll have her work under a medic-ninja for a week and then we'll see."

I grinned and glomped him "You're the best old man ever, believe it!" I yelled

He chuckled in amusement and at that moment I sensed one ANBU who must have thought I was a threat.

* * *

_If you don't risk your life you can't create a future, right?_

_Aki_

* * *

"If...I...can't..." I panted hard forcing myself down "Do...fifty...push-ups..." I forced myself up "I'll do a hundred squats!" I yelled

On my last one I fell down

Just laying on a floor, exhausted but still wanting to go on. _Yeah Taijutsu not my favorite thing..._

_But...if Rock Lee can do it, then I can too!_

I stood up and started my squats "One, two, t-three! Four..."

* * *

"This is the life!" I sighed in content sinking deeper into the tub filled with hot water

At the same time I was doing the leaf exercise

**You've been doing the same routine it's getting boring**

I nodded in agreement

I need to find a way to move on to new materials, fast!

* * *

I stared at the calendar

December 27

There's something about this date that I can't seem to put my finger on...white eyes, important, litte kid, ninja...

Wait

That's it!

Quickly dressing up I bolted out of there with a glee filled grin

**Where are we heading?**

_The orphanage to steal some scrolls from some unfortunate academy students...!_

* * *

**_Chapter end_**

* * *

**_RasberryCaramelDream : _**_Thanks!_

**Illium Cadeyrn : **Well you'll never know, maybe they will end up taking over the world!


	8. Long way

I banged my head on the wall again, again, again, again and again! Of course I was comically crying whilst doing this

**What's wrong with you? **Kurama asked in annoyance

_I forgot about it and now it's too late! Two months have already pass..._

**Forgot about what? **Kurama asked with a sigh already a bit use to my eccentric-self that only appears when I'm with him.

_On Hinata Hyuga's third birthday which was two months ago she was kidnapped! Her father murdered the would be kidnapper and then Neji's father sacrificed himself to keep peace._

**So? Don't tell me...** Kurama began laughing **that you planned on saving them!?**

_Think about it Kurama. If I had saved Hinata, the heiress of the clan then the clan would owe me one. It would have benefit me to have clans backing me up._

**I see your point**

And cue be continue banging on the wall

**But what's done is done. Instead of beating yourself up find another way to get close to the clan.**

_But...I had an easy chance and I blew it!_

**You should take your mind off of this**

_How?_

**Go do something you would find fun**

_Killing Kabuto? I can't I'm too weak. And now that I think about it...I haven't done anything 'fun' in a while_

**You're still a kid, go and have fun while you can. Because from what you've told me I know you won't be able to later**

* * *

_**Chapter eight :**_

_**Long way to go...**_

* * *

In the hidden leaf village there's not many differences compared to other villagers, sure the hidden leaf is more peaceful and keeps deaths to a minimum. But everything else is fair game.

Like gambling for example.

Now let's take a look in the Green Leaves, a bar in the hidden leaf famous for people that's looking to make some easy money by gambling. Some hide the fact that they gamble here while others just don't care.

In the middle of the bar stood a table. There were two people at the table. A seventeen year old boy with a scar under his left eye. He was wearing short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. To top this off he had a straw hat as well. He was facing off against an older man at the age of forty known as the lucky geezer.

"Hehehe, are you sure about this kid?" the geezer asked

The young boy nodded with a grin "Yeah, I wagered all the money I have and my life while you wagered all the money you won tonight." he said

"Very well" the geezer said with a grin

The crowd was deathly silent wondering who would win.

"Sorry boy but..." the geezer said placing his hand down to reveal a straight flush "Tell you what I'll just take the money" he finished with a smirk

The young boy stared at the cards and then placed his own down "Shishishi don't get cocky geezer, I win." he said

Everyone's jaws dropped open

The geezer slammed his hands on the table "I-impossible..." he stared at the cards "ROYAL FLUSH!?" he yelled

The young man stood up and leaned closer to the geezers ears "Well, well, you thought I would lose against a cheater? Fuss up the money or I'll snitch"

The geezer gulped as he went pale

* * *

The young boy chuckled to himself as he placed his money in his wallet. His wallet was in the shape a frog.

"Gama-chan's now happy~" he cooed just as he went poof

In his place stood a girl wearing a pair of yellow shorts and black tank top. She had her blond hair in a braid and blue eyes shimmered in glee.

**You know when I said you had to go have fun I didn't expect you to go gambling**

_Well I needed the money and it helped with training. Besides it was fun taking away a few grown men's pride._

**Can't disagree there...**

Naruto nodded as she went her merry way

* * *

"Welcome!" a shop owner greeted with a grin

Naruto wanted to glare _Last time I came here you threw me out and now you're welcoming me without even knowing it's me_

"Hey mister, I'm here for some shuriken and kunai. Twenty each." she said

The shop owner nodded "Need some from your last mission, huh?"

Naruto shook her head "Shishi no, it's for my brother."

And that's how it went each time she went to a store for supplies. With the money she had she bought :

-Books on the tenketsu points, chakra, the sage of the six paths, herbs, poison, puppetry, taijutsu's for dummies, geography and history.

-A deck of cards

-Ninja info cards

-Seeds for basic medical plants.

-Basic school items (notebooks, pencils, paints etc.)

And the most important thing she bought was her pranking materials.

Oh she'll have fun planning some well earned revenge.

* * *

"Okay, let's start..." Naruto said after she hid away all the things she bought

Grabbing a blank info card she began burning information in English. Later on she'll make a set in Japanese but right now she'll have to focus.

Along the way she found herself singing a catchy tune "They might not seem like much...my ninja info cards~"

**Where did you get that?**

_The people from my previous world_

**Ah, I thought you were the only insane one from there**

_Nah, there's no single normal human on my previous world, none that I knew of at least_

**I've never been so grateful for being in this world**

_Full of killers?_

**At least they're not as unpredictable and mentally unstable as you**

_How am I mentally unstable?_

**You keep torturing people in your mind. I feel really sorry for the fish-man and the plant guy. What you did to them was just sad. **

_Well I agree that it was a bit overkill_

**The best way to kill is to overkill**

_What makes you say that?_

**So you'll make sure the damn snake and the damn Uchiha stays dead**

_Point taken._

* * *

A knock on the door cut off the disturbing conversation. Grumbling Naruto went and open the door to see Ayame.

"Yo" she lazily greeted

Ayame smiled "Hey Naru~"

"What do you want?" Naruto asked getting straight to the point

"My party's the day after tomorrow, you have to come."

Naruto shrugged "Nah, I prefer staying home"

Ayame gave her the puppy dog eyes

She sighed "Will there be food?"

Ayame nodded

"Then I'll be there, believe it!"

* * *

Another knock on the door made Naruto and Kurama pissed.

_I'm the damn pariah so stop knocking on my damn door already, I just want to be alone. Is that so much to ask!?_

Placing a look of curiosity she opened the door to see

"Yugao-san!" she exclaimed with a tone filled with surprise

"Hi Naruto, sorry I didn't come by. I was on a mission" Yugao said entering the apartment

"Don't worry 'bout it, at least you came." Naruto said closing the door

Yugao looked around "This place is quite clean,cleaner than I expected."

Naruto beamed "How was your mission?"

Yugao sat at the table "That's what I wanted to talk about, during my mission I stumbled upon something I think you might like." she said as she began searching in her pockets

Naruto raised an eyebrow

"It's called a Kendama. A sword and a ball connected by a string. The ken has three cups and a spike which fits into the hole in the ball. It's a game I found I few kids your age playing in their villages, I got it for free and decided to give it to you since last time you gave me a hairpin." she explained

"Oh, cool!" Naruto exclaimed

* * *

_You know why I hate Uchiha's? _

_They're way overrated. _

_Aki_

* * *

"I swear to Jashin that it was an accident!" Naruto exclaimed

Kurama snorted **Who are you trying to fool?**

Naruto glared at the hole in her wall "You weakling, this is all your fault! How could you not be able to take a chakra enhanced ball!?"

**How could it?**

_By manning up._

Kurama shook his head wondering how he got stuck with Aki!Naruto again.

Sighing Naruto placed her kendama back in the drawer. Clasping her hands together she decided to go do her chores which consisted of watering her plants. cleaning the dishes and making her bed.

Naruto had three types of plant. Two which were for medical reasons and the other was for pranks.

What?

Can't a girl have fun!?

"You know I just realized something..." Naruto muttered to herself

**What?**

_I still haven't met any of the rookie nine. So uncool of me, I am their future hokage. I should make an effort into having them as my minions._

**Minions?**

_Yeah, for when I take over the world. If you want you can join me in this quest._

**Why would you want to take over the world?**

_Because I just want to have an absurd goal. Naruto's goal is to be hokage and Aki!Naruto's goal is the whole world. Your goal is to be free. See the pattern? _

**No.**

_Neither do i! _

Naruto began laughing out loud

**Did you...oh, right I forgot you drank a bottle of sake.**

"They'll never catch me alive!" Naruto yelled jumping out of the window while Kurama started getting rid off the alcohol in her system

He decided that he won't heal any small cuts for Naruto, but alcohol is something he'll start clearing off of her system.

* * *

"A~ya~me" Naruto yelled as she tackled said girl into the ground.

"Naru? What's wrong?" Ayame asked in surprise

"I love you ~nyaah~" Naruto cooed

Ayame giggled at that feeling happy that Naruto was being so expressive today. "I'm glad you do..." she said rubbing the younger's hair fondly

"Nyaah~" Naruto purred

Ayame stopped

And then continued

"Nyaah~"

"So cute~" Ayame squealed in delight "I'm officially your number one fan, forget about Itachi-kun!"

"Itachi-kyun..?" Naruto asked as she purred

Ayame nodded "Yeah he's a candy in the eyes of many, damn hot too. Don't repeat that."

"Nyaalright~"

Ayame tackled the younger girl into a hug.

* * *

_Bitch pleaseeeeee I ain't drunk!_

Aki

* * *

"Remind me not to overdo the alcohol again..." Naruto said after Kurama told her everything she did while she was drunk

She learned her lesson.

No more alcohol for her.

Nu-uh sir, she won't be drinking again

"I should drink again." Naruto said with a grin as she got dressed for the party.

**Won't the kids hate you?**

Naruto nodded _Yeah the kids will hate me._

And then Naruto went through her most used seals this month which is dog, boar and ram. A poof of smoke later and there stood a girl with black hair and green eyes.

_But they won't hate Luka_

**You really love your stolen scrolls don't ya?**

_Well we are going to take Madara down, which means we're going to save the world one way or the other so I can get some compensation right? 'sides why do you care? We're not heroes._

* * *

**Chapter end!**

* * *

**A/N : Okay, this chapter was a bit crack-ish due to me feeling like a troll. That explains why Kurama was a bit OOC so yeah...**

**I wanted to try something new.**

**Before Naruto starts the academy I'm going to make her meet four cannon characters that's around her age. I already have an idea on the first three but I'm still not sure about the fourth one...**

**So how about you decide?**

**Just tell me the name, how you want them to meet and things like that.**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!


	9. Chapter 9

So that's was the end of Naruto's life as a three year old. Today she turned four and decided to just stay home and no training.

Laying in bed she decided to think about the last ten months..

Her Kendamajutsu, which she herself invented thanks to Yugao's present was cool. Not perfect since it still had room for perfection but good enough. How does it work? By concentrating chakra to the ball and hitting people with it.

Her transformation jutsu was amazing, she does use it everyday. She can hold it up for a long time thanks to her reserves, the only problem is she hasn't tried maintaining it while fighting yet. But right now she's practicing on how to do it with only one hand

Her body replacement is improving vastly thanks to her close call with the villagers.

Her rope escaping technique hasn't been used yet.

Taijutsu is smoothly going along, no kid her age can beat her except maybe Rock Lee, but meh!

Shurikenjutsu is going good. She can hit five out of ten, blaming it on her small body.

Senbons are dangerous in her hands

Poisons are going good, but she's still a novice. Chakra threads are going great, she can use all ten fingers making the thread go for about three meters and if she concentrates hard enough can do a puppet show!

Medical jutsu are a bust due to her overflowing chakra. She can do the things that doesn't need precise control, maybe even a bone if you're lucky but don't count on it. Ayame is doing better than her at it, way better. But Naruto did discover a way she's willing to try later.

Pranks, she's the prank queen.

Genjutsu, fuck that shit.

Manipulating chakra to certain parts? Beginner

Shadow clone? Ha, you wouldn't believe me if I tell you she's worse than the original Naruto.

Naruto groaned "Why is training so hard!?" she yelled into her pillow in frustration

* * *

_**Chapter nine :**_

**_The fourth birthday_**

* * *

Concentrating chakra to her nose Naruto sunk deeper into the water. Letting her mind wander for a bit.

_"Aki-nee, would you mind helping me with my homework?"_

_"Aki-nee, could you pick me up from school tomorrow, please?"_

_"Aki-nee, piggyback!" _

_"Aki, look after your siblings for a bit okay?"_

_"Aki-chan, breakfast is ready!"_

Breathing in the chakra to give her more air her thoughts wandered over to Naruto...

_"I'm going to become hokage, believe it!"_

_"Because..people call me a failure, I'll prove them wrong."_

_"I won't go back on my word, that is my nindo, my ninja way!"_

_"I..how can I become hokage if I can't even save my friend?"_

She forced her head away from the water not wanting to think anymore. Thinking would only bring her pain. Sighing she concentrated chakra on her hands and then her feet so she could continue her water walking exercise

Without even taking one step she fell back

_Why am I a failure...? _She wondered not even bothering to go up for air

_"A genius, huh? What does that mean? "Genius"? So I was not born with a whole lot of natural talent, not gifted like Neji… but I work hard and I never give up! That is my gift; that is my ninja way!"_

_Lee_

_He never gave up, so why should I? _

_I'm not a prodigy like Itachi, Sasuke, Kakashi, Minato and the others. I'm just me. A girl who found herself stranded in a world with foreign concepts...but I won't give up. I'll be better than the original himself._

_But for now I'll believe in the same things he does._

_Hard work and sheer willpower can amount to greatness. I'm a coward. Each times things get tough I stop or try something else. No, I won't run away anymore. After all I'm going to rule the world!I won't give up, I won't runaway and I certainly won't go back on my word! From now on that too is my nindo, my ninja way._

**It's sad how it took you a full four years to realize that you're still human.**

I chuckled _I guess the reason why I didn't want to feel anything was because I was afraid of getting hurt. But if I don't take risks I won't be able to create a brilliant future._

**Look who's giving a hero speech**

I laughed "No way! I'm not a hero...my end goal is still world domination."

**Ruling the world doesn't sound so bad**

I hummed _Want to join me on my quest filled with lies and deception?_

**...There's no other choice. Just like you can't choose not to become a ninja, I'm stuck with you.**

* * *

Sitting at the table I stared at the cake in front of me. The white and orange cake.

"Make a wish Naru!" Ayame urged

I gave a small smile as I leaned in and made my wish. _I wish to rule the world. _**I wish Madara would just stay dead**

For my birthday this year only Ayame, Teuchi, the third and Yugao wished me a happy birthday. For every happy birthday I received I felt guilty because I hate this day. The day my parents died. The day Kurama attacked. And the day that started the Uchiha Massacre.

Kurama hated this day just as much as me.

"Here's my gift to you" Ayame grinned handing me a wrapped box

I opened it and found a big book.

"I did some research under my teacher and found this old way of training to become a medic-nin, back at the time when people didn't know what perfect chakra control meant. I wrote every and anything I could find for you and made it into a book!" she chirped

I loved it

"Thanks Ayame..." I began but I couldn't make myself smile "I love it, honestly, it's just that I hate this day..." I said

She understood and gave me a sad smile. Today everyone was remembering the events of four years ago.

"Lighten up a bit kiddo, life's too short for you to be hating something." Teuchi said patting my head making me scowl

"I don't really hate it per say, I just don't like it." I said

"That's the same thing." Ayame deadpanned

I clicked my tongue

"Well here's my gift" Teuchi said placing a bag on my lap

I didn't gave away my emotions when I saw what was in it, merely I asked "Are you sure?"

He nodded "I'd rather you have it then letting 'em rot away in dust. Takuto would want the same for his little fan, so make us proud."

The gift?

The fire scrolls he had.

Best ramen chef ever.

"Thank you very much, both of you. You always help me even though-" I was cut off as Ayame shoved some cake in my mouth

"Cut out your little moment and stop thinking so bad of yourself. With that attitude you won't ever amount to much." she said

* * *

_First tenketsu point activated _

**Finally, it took you two whole months.**

_Maybe my body decided to give me a present for my birthday._

**What a retarded body**

Before I could answer there was a knock on the door. I already knew who it was because my chakra sensory is pretty much the only thing I'm gifted in.

"Neko-chan." I greeted seeing the mask

She nodded to me and handed me a bag. "Happy Birthday. Have to go, bye." she whispered so only I could hear

Her gift to me was a set of kunai and shuriken made from the land of wind, along with a white pouch to blend in with my shorts. A small smile made its way on my face as I saw a half white and half black rose design engraved in each of them.

* * *

"I-impossible...!" everyone said in shock at the same time

"Sorry lady, but I win." I said with a wink

She narrowed her eyes on me and then smirked "I like your spirit, boy. Not only are you a handsome devil, you also have a pair of lucky hands."

Smiling I just grabbed my winnings and began walking away "What can I say? Lady luck's always on my side."

As the crowd continued their games I lazily walked through the dark alleys with a yawn. Another boring night at gambling, well at least I made enough money for the things I need. But sometimes I wish somebody would provide me with a decent challenge.

"Hey wait!" a voice called out.

I looked at the sky filled with stars. I wish super special forbidden scrolls would fall from the sky. Staring at the sky nothing happened. I scowled, man I wasted my wish on something stupid.

"Hey!"

_I mean seriously? That wasn't fair! If I knew I could get a wish I'd wish to be as overpowered as Madara._

**You're...really weird. **

"HEY!"

"What!?" I snapped turning around to face a boy.

The moon gave me enough light to see his dirty blond hair and black eyes. "I challenge you to a card game!" he declared

I snorted "Please, like there's something you could offer me. Sorry kid but I only play against worthy people."

"I bet my life!" he yelled

I stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow

He seemed to regain his confidence "You're always looking for a decent challenge, right? You always bet your life and everyone else bets money. So I'll give you a decent challenge."

Smirking I nodded "Fine, last match for today then."

* * *

"No way." was all he said in shock

I chuckled at his look of pure terror "I'll admit I haven't had that much fun playing cards in the last five months."

"H-how..?" he asked

I flicked his forehead "Never try to con a conman"

* * *

With a poof and a cloud of smoke I gave him a wink

"Y-you're..the fox brat!" he accused as I went to my humble fridge

"So? Oh right don't accuse me of that again, you're lucky there aren't any ANBU looking after me right now or you'd be executed" I lazily informed as I grabbed two packs of instant ramen

He stayed silent

"I'm surprised you haven't run yet" I said

"I..a bet's a bet. Even if you are a monster, my life belongs to you." he said with a scowl

I shook my head at his antic "Why did you even challenge me?"

He sat down on the chair "Because I wanted you to make money for me. You are the gambler. But I didn't expect a four year old to disguise herself as a man and make some money. I should try that sometimes, I'd sure make a lot of money."

I nodded "Feel free to, just don't let others in on our secret."

He smirked "And risk not earning more money? No way. The name's Daisuke, nine years old. Orphan just like you, going to be genin in march"

"Was it because of..?" I asked trailing off

He shook his head "No, on a mission. Before you ask, the only reason I'm willing to become a ninja is because of a damn tradition in my family. Personally I hate ninja's."

I nodded in agreement handing him a cup of ramen "I agree, risking your life for the village where no one cares about you? I'd rather not either, but just like you I have no choice"

He smirked "What makes you think people don't care about me?"

"Simple, you're an orphan. In this village if you don't have a clans name like Uchiha or something you're a nobody. This village just thinks of you as a secondhand tool waiting to die and never expects anything from you." I explained

"You're smarter than others give you credit for" he said as I slurped my ramen

"I am as cunning as a fox, no?" I asked through half lidded eyes

"Makes me feel like I'm talking to an older person while you're barely four." he grumbled

"You owe me your life, right? Frankly I don't care what you do with it. Only thing I ask for is things or information that you can get which can benefit me. Just doing this is enough. I'll even pay for you to stay in the apartment next door and look after you." I offered

He thought for it for a moment "Shinobi rule number twenty : a ninja must devote his whole being to the person he pledges to"

"The person I pledge my life to is you." he finished

I gave a small smile "Fine by me, since your life belongs to me...I'll have to take care of you, believe it."


End file.
